My Friend The Demon
by HyrulesHikari
Summary: Yugi was never a popular boy he was bullied a lot and was always seen as a small weak child, and he was sick of being alone. But one fateful night changes his life forever, summoning a demon to be his friend seemed to be a good idea at the time but will it really go as good as he hoped?
1. Chapter 1:The Summoning

Today is the day. I've gathered all the things I would need for tonight, candles and a box of matches some red paint and a thing special and close to my heart. I've decided to use the puzzle jii-chan gave me, its special and I never go anywhere without it. It has been said that whoever solves it gets their wish granted... but my wish has gone unanswered. ' _Maybe it was silly to believe in that in the first place_..' I thought to myself. I shook my head I have to have hope, I need something to hang on to. I decided to do it in my bedroom, jii-chan wouldn't be home for another couple days. I did as the instructions said and drew a large circle with a pentagram inside of it, I then placed the candles at each point. I shut the lights off after that. "Ok... now to light the candles and put the puzzle in the middle..." I read over the instructions one last time, it was fairly simple. I lit the candles and placed the puzzle in the center before standing behind it being sure to not to be right over it. "Alright now just to say the magic words." I said looking over the paper one final time. I just gotta say it three times, I took a deep breath letting the paper fall to my feet. "Oh great demon! come to me! I give to you this puzzle as your refuge in this world!" I said it twice more and stood deathly still waiting for a sign that maybe just maybe this worked. My eyes were tightly shut, waiting, listening for anything. I slowly opened my eyes looking around and seeing nothing was moved or different and I couldn't help as a sense of disappointment washed over me. I frowned and bent down to pick up my puzzle when something moved from the corner of my eye, a flicker of shadows. ' _It could just be the candles playing tricks on me with the shadows_ ' I looked back at my puzzle holding it gently, a deep chuckle filled the room with sound. Startled I fell back with a cry looking wildly around me to find the source, and there in the corner by my bed deep crimson eyes met mine glowing fiercely with what I could only assume was amusement.

 **This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistake or it sounds funny. Please review with any thoughts or tips on how my writing can improve!**

 **~ Hyrules_Hero**


	2. Chapter 2: The Contract

The crimson eyes stared endlessly at me, never blinking never moving from me. I stared back shaking slightly scared out of my wits but I just couldn't look away.

"H-hello.." I whispered not daring to speak higher then that.

I had read that you have to treat the demons with respect and always speak honestly... anything else and the demon could react very badly. "Hello" The demon said back almost purring the words out, it sent shivers down my spine.

A blush spread over my cheeks and I looked down at my puzzle trying not to look back at his eyes. "I-Its nice to meet you... um.." I started shyly.

Another chuckle met my ears, "Very polite, aren't you?" A deep baritone voice spoke, amusement was clear.

"Um.. yes I suppose I am.." A small smile found its way on my face as I found a little courage to look up at the eyes I know were still staring at me. They were bright and almost sparkling.

"Y-your eyes are b-beautiful.." I said softly looking down again.

"Thank you little one-" a blush found my cheeks again. "But tell me, why did you summon me here?" A curious tone melded with the deepness of his voice.

"Well.." A sudden sadness came over me when I remembered why I did this. "I.. I did this because..." Tears started falling down my cheeks trying to form the words. "I wanted a friend." I said softly daring myself to meet the demons eyes.

Surprise, confusion but still that hint of amusement, "A friend you say, now why wouldn't a sweet thing like you have no friends?" He said.

I blushed at his words, curse his way to make me blush like this. "I'm weak... shy.. a nerd.. no confidence.." I said thinking of all the things bullies have said to me when I asked them why. "Worthless, stupid, just a waste of space..." The tears wouldn't stop falling as I held myself trying to stop the shaking but failing. "I have n-no friends... Just my jii-chan but there's only so m-much that h-he can do! Everyday h-hurts... the bullies don't stop a-and I just... W-want someone to be there for me... who won't betray me. I want a true friend!" I cried out looking up at those beautiful crimson eyes. "Can you give me that?.." I whispered fearing that the demon would say no and disappear with my hopes.

"I can do whatever you want of me little one. But more importantly what can you give me?" The curiosity was still there but I could feel the demon wanted to get down to business.

"U-um... What is it that you want?" I feel like I already knew the answer to that, demons liked.. no craved souls didn't they?

The demon chuckled as he pondered my question. "I believe you can guess I would want from you." He wasn't wrong. "But before we think about that, we must discuss a contract of sorts."

When he said this he walked out of the shadows fully showing himself to me and I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips. He. Was. Gorgeous. And another stranger was he looked like me! Except a ton more beautiful, his creamy skin and high cheek bones. Plump lips with mature and sexy slanted eyes, he was wearing tight leather clothes that fitted his form perfectly, I can only hope he couldn't hear these thoughts running through but I think that wouldn't matter. The blush on my face said it all! He strolled over to me sitting with crossed legs in front of the circle I drew.

He crossed his arms and flashed a smirk at me, "Now that were comfortable we can discuss business."

I nodded softly holding the puzzle to my chest and readjusted the way i was sitting. "Ok.. u-um where do we start?" I asked curiously.

Demons pov:

"Ok.. u-um where do we start?" he said curiously making me smirk at him. My summoner was adorable, and his soul.. It was calling to me. It was a pure ball of light with a sheen of darkness over it, the darkness must've been the sadness and loneliness he felt. Nothing was more rare then a pure soul in my world and I wasn't about to let this get away from me.

"The first thing we discuss is what you summoned me for which as you stated was a 'True friend'" I said looking over his features.

He has big doe like amethyst eyes, they sparkled with curiosity. He was a small thing very petite, but adorable non the less. I could see why he was bullied he would be seen as easy prey.

I smirked again, "Is a friend really all you need? I could do so much more for you." I ran my tounge over my lips seeing his blush cover his cheeks as he quickly looked down to avoid my eyes. I chuckled quietly, yes I think I would enjoy this immensely.

"W-well maybe after we'd be friends after awhile..." He mumbled.

I tilted my head curiously, was this human really interested in a relationship with a demon. To say that I'm surprised would be an understatement, normally humans ask for money, fame or power, but never had he got a request for friendship let alone a relationship. This human was interesting definitely worth while.

"You are quite interesting.. tell me. What is your name?" I asked.

He looked up slowly before smiling widely and putting out his hand in front of him. "Motou Yugi, its a pleasure to meet you.. um.."

I shook hand feeling his soft skin beneath mine, to give him my true name would give him power over me but I suppose I wouldn't mind if he gave me a name.

"My name is yours to choose, and the pleasure is all mine." I smirked at him bring his hand to my lips pressing a gentle kiss to it feeling that he shivered because of it made my smirk widen. I let go of his hand and leaned back against his bed frame

"Another thing to discuss is how long do you want this to last?" Again curiosity flooded me wanting to know his answer, I watched as he fiddled with the chain to his puzzle. The puzzle was another curious thing, the human had a deep connection with it. Funny how years ago the puzzle had belonged to me, but thats a story for another time. But what was once powerful objects were now just chucks of gold that could fetch a high price or be a piece of sentimental value. A shame really.

"H-hello?.." The human was waving a hand in front of my face, I guess my thoughts distracted me for listening to him.

"I apologize little one, what did you say?" he frowned for a moment before speaking again.

"I said I would like it to be for a while.. maybe until I die?.." He blushed looking away from me, "Only if its ok with you.."

How considerate, "How old are you little one?" I asked.

He looked back at me, "16 though I look younger.." He frowned at that and I can only assume that lots of people didn't believe him.

"So young.." I mused, "You really want me by your side until the end?" He blushed and nodded softly, "If we become good friends.. a-and even more then that.. I don't know if I could say goodbye."

How sweet, I could agree to this. It would be a nice change of pace from all the boring deals of power obsessed fools.

"Alright I can do that. Now the next and final thing would be payment." I stopped waiting to see his reaction. He smiled softly knowing I agreed to be with him,

"You can have my soul.. I don't mind as long as you stay with me." He looked at with sparkling eyes and tears of happiness with a bright smile and I could almost swear I felt my heart beat. This... this feeling welling up inside me was so strange that I... I looked into his eyes and returned his smile. ' _What are you doing to me... Yugi?_ '

 **I reworked this chapter, and I hope it is better then what it was before. Thank you for helpful tips, please continue to help me improve my writing!**

 **~Hyrules-Hikari**


	3. Chapter 3: The contract part II

Yugi's pov:

"So how do we complete this contract?" I ask curiously. ' _Or what I'm really wondering if its going to hurt or not..'_

"Well the first thing is to bond our souls together." He said placing his hand over where his heart was.

"Souls? I thought demons didn't have souls?" I said confused. Demons were fallen angels weren't they?

He chuckled, "We have souls but they are not whole, it is also why we craved the souls of humans. Not only is it food for us but consuming the soul almost makes us feel whole." He explained.

"Ok.. so how do we do this bonding thing?" He lifted his hand and a black portal I guess opened, he reached in and brought out a knife. It shined bright from the candles, I began to feel fear well up inside me at the sight of it. He noticed and smiled lightly.

"Don't be afraid little one, this will only hurt a little. All we need to do is make a blood pact, once our blood mingles and reaches our hearts it will have been done." He said taking the blade and slicing the palm of his hand.

I gasped as I saw black blood come from the wound instead of the familiar red. He looked at me and held his uninjured hand out to take mine. I reached out hesitantly before finally putting my hand in his, he brought the blade to it and I had to resist to pull my hand back. He sliced my palm as I hissed in pain and as soon as he finished I pulled back holding my hand to my chest.

"Come now little one, hold my hand." He reached out again but this time I immediately put my hand in his.

His hand was a little rough and a bit bigger then mine. His skin was cold but his blood felt warm, maybe because it is mixing with mine. I looked up at him studying his face, it was relaxed with his eyes closed.

All of a sudden I felt a chill crawl up my spine and stopping at my heart, I gasped quietly at the feeling. It was as if the demon himself had a hold on my heart yet instead of fear... I felt comfort, and safety. His blood must've reached my heart like he said it would.

"Yugi? Do you feel it?" He asked.

"Y-yes.. its such a strange feeling yet I've never felt so safe." I looked at him and smiled taking my hand back.

He smiled back, "Its a little strange you feel that way, any other human felt scared thinking I'd kill them the second they do something wrong." He looked down at his hand watching as the cut closed and healed itself.

"Wow! That's amazing! Oh I better go get bandages for mine!" I went to stand but he held my wrist.

"Yugi look." He pointed at my hand and I was shocked to see it healed already.

"Did... did you do this?" I asked in wonder as I studied my hand.

"Yes and no. When we bonded as my summoner you gained some powers over the darkness, hence how you healed yourself." He said. "Now there is only one thing left to do."

I tilted my head. _'I thought that was the contract thing..'_ I thought. "Oh.. well what else is there?" I asked.

"To complete this contract I must place a mark upon you. It stands as a symbol to other demons that you have a contract and it also stands as a tracker as sorts. As long as you are my summoner I'll always know where you are." He said seriously.

 _'I wonder why he's so serious when it comes to that... Maybe some old summoners escaped him without that tracker?'_ I thought to myself. "Um.. ok where are you going to put it?" I ask curiously.

"The more visible the mark the stronger the connection, I'll let you pick where it goes." He said with a smile.

 _'Hmm... The more visible the more stronger...'_ I thought as I looked over my body. _'My arm?.. No thats weird.. my hand? People would think its a tattoo maybe... but jii-chan would question it to much...'_ I looked down and smiled widely. "I know where to put it!" I exclaimed.

"And where would that be?" He asked with amusement.

I pointed down at my collar bone. "Its could be easily visible if I just tug my shirt down a but and I could just as easily cover it up!" I smiled proud that I thought of it.

He grinned and moved closer to me pulling my shirt down to reveal my right collar bone. I shivered as his cold finger tips brushed against my warm skin.

"Um.. Is this going to hurt?" I asked looking down to hide my blush.

He chuckled again moving even closer to me. "It will.. but for you it will be quick." He whispered, his cool breath against when I felt his teeth brush against my collar bone before bitting down.

A gasp escaped my throat as pain filled the spot he bit. Pain flooded through my mind as he held my closer to him, ' _I know this hurts and I'm in pain but...'_ I lifted my arms embracing him to me leaning my head against his. My hand found it way into his hair, darkness was crawling around me as I could feel myself slipping from conscious. _'But.. I feel so happy...'_ I thought before the darkness took me.

Demons pov:

I finished making the mark a second after Yugi lay limp in my arms. _'It should take him at least a day to recover from this..'_ I thought as I wiped some blood from the mark I placed. It was an eye, the same one on the millennium puzzle, as far as I've been a demon this mark was ever present on my collar bone. I chuckled, _'What a coincidence that Yugi would pick the exact same place where my my mark is.'_ I lifted him in my arms before placing him in his bed.

 _'Now to clean up this mess before his.. Jii-chan see it.'_ I cleaned up the paint before blowing all the candles out and storing them in a drawer of Yugi's desk. I looked down at the puzzle Yugi had dropped, I kneeled down and stroked the gold before picking it up. "Hello my old friend..." Its been years since this last touched my hands, the eye stared at me as I stared back reliving the memories that I had all but forgotten.

I sighed putting the puzzle on his desk before going to Yugi and laying besides him under the covers. I gasp softly as Yugi immediately wrapped his arm around my waist with a small smile on his face.

 _'Yugi... such a pure soul... how could someone even think of harming him..'_ I thought as rage filled me, a whimper made my rage disappear entirely as I looked down at Yugi as if he sensed I was mad.

His eyebrows were furrowed and his hands grabbed at my shirt. I raised a hand and softly stroked his cheek as the smile returned to his face snuggling closer to me.

 _'You must really be special for me to be treating you so different from my other summoners... Very special indeed.'_ I smiled as I let sleep take me.

 **Another chapter, another step closer to Yugi finding happiness!**

 **Next time on My friend the demon: Yugi continues to enjoy his friends company but after seeing his friend do something horrible can Yugi still see him in the same way?**

 **~ Hyrules-Hikari**


	4. Chapter 4: What have you done?

Yugi's pov:

I opened my eyes softly, blinking a couple times to get the sleep out. I looked around slowly remembering the night before, _'Was it all a dream? Did I really summon a demon?'_ I thought sighing. I wouldn't be surprised if it _was_ a dream.

I went to turn on my side but felt something in the way. I froze immediately before calming. I turned fully to see that it was the demon next to me.

He looked relaxed, I couldn't resist when I lifted my hand and gently cupped his cheek. His skin was so smooth and soft, not warm like it should be but a calm coolness.

 _'He agreed to stay with me forever... I wonder what his name is. I don't think he'd give me his real name, maybe he'd let me give him a name.'_ I thought.

My eyes lowered from his face to his relaxed figure. I followed his arm from his shoulder down to his finger tips just realizing that his hand laid on my waist.

I blushed when I noticed my pajama shirt was pushed up and he cool hand rested on my warm skin. I reached to touch his hand looking back up at him to make sure he was still asleep but gasped when I noticed his eyes were open and staring at me with an amused smirk on his lips.

I blushed brightly burying my face in my blanket hearing him chuckle. _'Curse his ability to make me blush!'_ I thought.

"Umm... I was wondering.." I said quietly peeking an eye out to look at him. He tilted his head curiously.

"Wondering about what?" He said.

"W-well.. I know I can't ask for your real name so I was wondering if maybe... I could give you a name?" I said quietly again. Looking over his face his eyes were closed in thought.

"What did you have in mind, little one?" He asked, sitting up and propping my pillows against the wall before leaning against them.

"Well.." I started doing the same as him and leaning back. "I was thinking something that fits you well, maybe something that describes you." Thinking of different names that could go with him.

"Try thinking of something similar to darkness" He suggested.

 _'Hmm.. Darkness... Yami?... That means darkness doesn't it?'_ I thought. It did seem like a good fit.

"What about Yami?" I asked looking him. His eyes flashed excitedly. Well I guess he liked it.

"Yami..." He said as if testing how it sounded. "I like it. No. Wait. I love it!" He grinned at me.

I smiled seeing him happy. We only just met yesterday but already he means so much to me. _'Is that weird.. that I'm already so attached to him... Maybe its because I know he won't leave me.'_ I smiled at the thought. Yami is here to stay, with me.

I heard a knock and I jumped slightly that shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yugi? Its time to get up or you'll be late for school. Yugi, are you up?" I panicked as I heard Jii-chan go to open the door.

"I-Its ok jii-chan I'm awake! I'm getting dressed now!" I replied quickly. I heard a pause before jii-chan said something again.

"Ok Yugi well I have breakfast downstairs, if you dress quickly you'll be able to eat before you go." He said before I heard his steps walking away.

I sighed in relief before looking back at Yami who was still relaxing on my bed that amused grin still there.

"School? But I thought today was sunday?" I asked Yami.

"After the contract you needed rest. You slept all sunday, your grandfather thought you were just tired from all the homework and decided to let you rest." He explained. That certainly sounded like something jii-chan would do.

"Maybe I should introduce you to jii-chan as my new friend so he won't question when your here.." I said thoughtfully while gathering my school uniform and walking to the bathroom still in thought.

I got dressed after brushing my hair and brushing my teeth, I looked at my reflection and smiled a bit. Everything was going to be different starting today, no more being lonely, no more bullies. Yami was going to change that, I smiled softly looming at the eye that now was on my collar bone. And this proves it.

I walked to my room grab my bag and millennium puzzle noticing that Yami wasn't there anymore. _'Oh well.. I know I'll see him later'_ I smiled brightly and made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen shocked at what I was seeing. Yami was there talking to jii-chan in my schools uniform with a bag at his feet. Yami noticed my arrival and smiled brightly at me.

"Yugi! I hope you don't mind but your granpa invited me in for breakfast when he saw me outside waiting for you." He said smiling still.

Jii-han turned and smiled at his grandson "Yes Yami here was just explaining how it was his first day here and you asked him to be his friend!" Jii-chan said excitedly. _'He must be happy that I have a friend.'_ I thought smiling.

"Yea he was so nice to me and said he was glad to have made a friend already." I said playing along as I sat at the table and happily ate my breakfast.

Yami's pov:

I watched as Yugi ate his breakfast and smiled at him. I had made necessary arrangements to be in his school and all his classes. His grandfather had accepted me happily enough so it was a good start of integrating myself into Yugi's life.

I looked at the time, "Yugi we have to leave now or we'll be late for school." I said getting my bag and heading to the front door. I could hear him following behind me with jii-chan telling us to have a good day.

We started walking down the street and Yugi finally caught up next to me.

"So you're gonna start going to school with me now?" He ask with a smile.

"Yes I have everything settled and done and all my classes are with you." I replied with a smile of my own. Its like Yugi's smiles and happiness is wearing off on me. I can feel his emotions so clearly. Oh that reminds me.

"While were walking I should tell you of the other things that came with being bonded." I said.

He looked at me curious, "What other things?"

"The first thing is that since were bonded we'll be able to feel each others emotions. The second is that when this bond becomes strong we'll be able to talk to each others through our minds and the third I had mentioned before but you'll be able to use some of my powers over the shadows. I can teach it to you should you want to learn but if you don't want to I suggest learning anyways, I don't want you completely defenseless should we ever be separated." I said.

Yugi looked deep in thought as he absorbed all the information I gave him.

"Well thats a lot to take in but I'm glad you told me. And I don't really like violence but if you think I should learn to control the darkness then I'll do it." He said smiling at me, his amethyst eyes sparkling and more beautiful then any gem out there.

I noticed the school was only a short distance away, I grabbed Yugi's hand and hurried us towards the building so he wouldn't be late.

We entered the school yard and I immediately noticed the stares and whispers.

 **'Look, is that a new guy?'**

 **'He's cute I wonder if he'll be in our class!'**

 **'Great some fresh meat he doesn't look like much.'**

I rolled my eyes at these pathetic mortals. I led Yugi to his classroom and watch as he sat at his desk, I waited outside the class room waiting for the teacher to introduce me.

Finally after another 5 minutes the teacher ushered me into the room and the classroom fell silent as all eyes were on me.

"Class this is the new student joining us. His name is Yami Sennen." She announced. "Would you like to tell the class about yourself?" She asked me.

"Well I'm from Egypt and and I enjoy different games. Thats it." I said keeping it nice and short.

"Well if thats all you can take a seat over the next to Yugi Mouto. Can you also be his guide for today Mr. Mouto?" She asked as I walked over and gladly took the seat next to him.

"Of course I can sensei!" Yugi said smiling brightly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his innocence. The teacher went back to the front and started to teach the lesson and I just stared out the window. After all she can't teach me what I already know.

As soon as the bell rang ending the class I was surrounded by a bunch of students asking me questions. It was a bit annoying but I just gathered my stuff and smiled at Yugi.

"Ready for the next class?" He nodded and grabbed my hand leading me to the next class.

~ **Timeskip** ~

I groaned as the class finally ended and lunch could began, all these things I already knew so I got bored quickly.

I sat up and went to talk to Yugi, only find that he was gone. I narrowed my eyes looking through the class for him, he wasn't in the room.

I grabbed my bag and pressed my hand against my mark and focused on Yugi's soul, he was moving upwards probably towards the roof.

I felt towards his emotions and felt fear, and worry. _'I'm coming Yugi. Stay strong.'_ I thought to him. I wasn't sure if the bond was strong enough for him to hear but once I heard a weak _'Hurry'_ I ran towards the stairs.

Yugi's pov:

I whimpered as Ushio tightened his grip on my wrist as he dragged me closer and closer to roof. I knew I couldn't avoid him but I could only pray that Yami would get to me before anything happened.

Ushio slammed the roof door open and pushed me through it before slamming and locking it. He looked at me with this evil grin as he walked towards me.

I walked backwards not letting him out of my sight. _'I'm coming Yugi. Stay strong.'_ I gasped as I heard Yami's in my head. This is what he meant by talking through our minds!

Ushio took advantage of me being distracted by grabbing the front of my shirt and lifting me off the ground. My hands immediately went to pry his hands off.

"You know your so small and weak I don't know why you still try to fight back." He smirk before raising his fist and punching me.

I cried out and fell to the ground holding my cheek, tears starting starting falling down as I spoke to Yami. _'Hurry'_

I scooted back as far as I could when Ushio walked towards me. My back touch the fence and I felt fear well up in me when I realized there was no where to go.

"You know, you're actually very pretty for a boy. If you act like a good little pet I won't hurt you everyday like I do now." He laughed darkly beginning to unbuckle his belt.

Fear turned to horrified realization as he walked closer to me. _'No! No please anything but that!'_ But before Ushio could reach me the roof door slammed off its hinges and into the fence that barely caught it from falling.

My heart swelled with happiness at who walked through the door.

"Yami!"

Tears of happiness fell down like a waterfall seeing him in that doorway.

His eyes found mine and I could see how they softened seeing me but immediately turned dark with hatred as they moved to Ushio who was growling with annoyance.

"Hey new kid if you don't want to get your ass kicked for the rest of the school year get out of here! I don't take kindly to those who waste my time with my new pet" Ushio said with a smirk.

Yami growled. It was so dark and full of hate it scared me.

"Aibou. Come here." Yami said, still keeping his eyes on Ushio. Even though I felt this small fear in my heart I blushed at the nickname, I got up quickly and started towards him.

Ushio grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me back throwing me against the fence again. I hissed in pain as my right arm throbbed, I can already tell it was going to bruise.

I heard another growl as Yami tackled Ushio, I gasped in surprise. Yami wasn't much taller then me and Ushio was huge! It must be demon strength I guess.

"Yugi."

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing my name. "Y-yes?" I asked.

"Go to the hall and cover your ears." He said. His voice was darker then before, I backed up slowly.

"W-what are you going to do to him?"I whispered scared of the answer.

"I'm going to punish him for hurting you. Now go!" He shouted at me. I gasped and ran to the hall and sat in the corner but the stairs since it was over shadowed.

I covered my ears scared of what I was going to hear. He was going to hurt Ushio for hurting me, I knew that. I shook my head as I heard a faint scream.

 _'I know Yami is hurting for hurting me but... But what if he kills him!?'_ I shook my head again I cant let Yami do that! _'Ushio may be a very bad person but no one deserves to decide who lives or dies!'_

I ran to the door ready to pull Yami away from him but I stopped shocked at what I saw.

Yami was standing over Ushio who was kneeling before him. Ushio had blood covering his face but thats not the scariest part. There was some black kinda grey mist coming from Ushio's mouth that Yami looked like he was breathing in.

He face was so scary. His crimson eyes glowing and a grin full of malice was staring down at Ushio like he was enjoying ever single moment.

I gasped and covered my mouth as tears fell from my eyes, Yami must've heard because he looked over at me with wide eyes. I guess he expected me to really listen to him.

"Yugi..." He said softly moving away from Ushio who fell to the side unconscious or dead I couldn't tell.

"Y-yami.. What h-have you done?" I asked quietly.

"I punished him." He said as if it were the most casual thing to say, reaching forward to touch me.

"Punished... He looks d-dead Yami!" I shouted moving away to avoid his touch.

"I was protecting you from him! Did you think I didn't see what he was about to do to you!? That bastard deserved what was coming to him!" Yami shouted back. "I'm here to protect you from people like him! People whose souls are so close to become pitch black the worst of the kinds!"

I shook my head holding my hands to my chest, looking up at him with tears in my eyes. "No one deserve to die Yami! No one has the right to pick who lives and who dies!"

"I didn't kill him! I just weakened his soul so he couldn't hurt anymore people! At the very least he'll go insane" Yami said looking down at I saw his eyes lighten.

"I didn't kill him for you,Yugi. If it was anyone else he'd be dead found in some alleyway, but for you I just made it so he'd never hurt you again." Yami said coming closer but I couldn't find the will to stop him.

"Y-yami... I-I..." I tried to say something but I just couldn't bring up the words.

"Yugi..." He hugged me gently, I could feel the coolness of his skin through my school jacket as he ran his hand down my back.

"Please understand... This is who I am, I am not some angel who take mercy on every being... I don't care what these people feel when they hurt you. I only know what you feel and I act accordingly."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, breathing in his scent. It was spices and something more... "Yami.."

"I have no mercy for those who hurt you. Please... don't _ever_ step between me and someone who hurts you. I just want to keep you safe." He said, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Ok Yami... but promise me you'll never kill anyone unless absolutely necessary?" I asked softly.

I could feel him nodding.

"I swear on our bond that that I will not kill unless necessary." He said, I felt him tilt his head slightly and kiss my forehead.

I blushed and hid my face in his shirt, I sighed and went to wipe my tears away. I hissed when I felt the pain in my arm, Yami took my hand and closed his eyes before rubbing my arm. Shadows flowed from his fingers and wrapped around my arm, I was in awe that the pain lessened to nothing.

"Wow..." I said feeling some warmth when he healed my cheek next. I looked at him, "Thank you." I said and smiled slightly "C'mon lunch is about over, lets hurry and get some food from the snack machine."

Yami smiled back before turning and looking at Ushio, with a snap from his finger shadows came from the ground and swallowed him up.

"Don't worry aibou, I only had the shadows take him to the hospital." Yami said while taking my hand.

' _There's that name again... aibou...'_ I smiled at Yami and squeezed his hand. "Lets go Yami."

And together we went back into the school to finish our day.

 **This chapter took a little bit longer to write but I hope you'll guys will like it!**

 **Anyway** **next time on My friend the demon: Yugi ran into an old friend of his, but how will Yami react to her?**


	5. Chapter 5: Confused feelings

**AnimeLove** **rMangaFreak** : **Thank you for the review and for catching my mistake! I've gone back and fixed it, the discussion of his name was to big to just cut out so I just went and revised the part where yami told him. Anywho I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my story!**

Yugi's pov:

Finally school is over! I looked over at Yami as he walked besides me. He was smiling slightly, his eyes forward and his hand brushing by mine every now again again.

I smiled as a light blush appeared on my cheeks. "Hey Yami, do you wanna stop somewhere to get something to eat? We did miss lunch." I asked.

"As before I mentioned that demons crave human souls as food, I suppose their energy could also be a substitute. Its not as fulfilling as a soul but its enough." Yami explained.

"Humans energy..." I mumbled thoughtfully. I noticed burger world was coming up so I grabbed Yami's hand and ran towards it.

"Well I am hungry so lets stop here! They have the best burgers!" I smiled and walked through the door.

Yami chuckled, "Ok Yugi."

"Welcome to burger world party of... Yugi?"

I turned toward the voice and was shocked to see Anzu.

 _'Wow.. We havent talked to each since we were little. I_ _'v_ _e seen her during school but she's never talked to me until now..'_ I thought confused.

"Uh.. Hi Anzu.." I waved slightly.

"Hi.. So just you two then?" She said looking down at our hands.

I blushed when I realized I was still holding Yami hand. I quickly let go.

"Y-yeah its just us.." I chuckled nervously as she nodded and led us to a booth.

"So its been awhile huh, Yugi?" She said as she handed us menus.

"Yea the last we talked was years ago." I said quietly, reading the menu yet not at the same time.

 _'This feels so awkward..'_ I thought.

"Um... I'll just get a coke and the burger meal.. no tomatoes or onions please.." I said. I looked over at Yami to see him looking at her from the corner of his eye, and his eyes were narrowed as if she was dangerous or something.

"Yami did you want something?" I asked him hoping he'd look at me.

His eyes met mine as a smile came upon his lips. "I'll just take a coke thank you."

I smiled at him before looking back at Anzu.

"Well I'll be back with your meals and Yugi, it was good seeing you again. Maybe we can hang out soon?" She smiled and winked before taking the menus and walking away.

 _'Did she just... Wink at me!? What was that supposed to mean? A playful wink? A suggestive wink?'_ I frowned feeling a headache coming on. Maybe I'm just thinking of it to much.

"Yami I thought you didn't eat human food?" I asked looking him. He looked distracted and glaring? At the spot where Anzu had stood.

I waved a hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. He blinked before looking at me.

"Who is she to you aibou?" He asked.

"U-umm..." I squirmed a bit under his stare. "Well we were friends as children but as we got to middle school, she just kinda stopped talking to me. She made other friends and moved on I guess... I was sad for awhile but I accepted it and moved on." I said.

Yami nodded slightly.

Anzu walked up to the our table with our food. "Here you are." She said putting my meal in front of me and handing Yami his drink.

"Hey Yugi, my break starts in five minutes do you mind if I join you?" She asked and I swear her hand brushed against mine.

I blushed and started to say something but Yami interrupted me.

"Excuse me, but Yugi invited me here and I'd like it very much if we could have some privacy." Yami said in a tone that dared her to argue against him.

"Oh... I guess I'll see you at school sometime. Maybe we can have lunch together. She said picking up her tray and sending another questioning glance towards Yami.

"Y-yeah.. It was nice seeing you again Anzu." I said with a smile before I started to unwrap my burger. I could hear walk away.

I happily took a bite of my burger, glad to finally be eating something.

"She likes you." Yami said.

I could've gasped except I was mid-chew and started choking on what was in my mouth.

Yami's eyes widen and started patting my back as I spit out what I was eating into a napkin and took a big sip of my coke before finally feeling like I wasn't going to die.

I guess Anzu saw was happening because she suddenly appeared by my side again asking if I was ok. I felt warm hands on my shoulders and all of a sudden I felt a wave of jealousy go through me.

There was also some hatred. _'What is this... This can't be me... It must be Yami! He said we could feel each others feelings! He must really hate Anzu.. but why?_ I thought looking at Yami who was glaring at Anzu.

I looked at her and smiled slightly pushing her hands away. "I'm ok Anzu, really."

Her blue eyes looked into mine looking for anything. She placed her hands at her sides, "If your sure Yugi..." Before she walked away again.

I sighed slightly trying to shake Yami's feelings away. They were so strong, I leaned forward and held Yami's hand.

He took a minute before he looked and me and smiled softly.

"Forgive me Yugi, I didn't think saying that would cause such a reaction." He said softly.

"It's ok Yami, no harm done. But can I ask..." I hesitated.

He squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"Why do you have hate Anzu so much..." I asked quietly.

I felt his hand stiffen. "I... I don't know."

Yami looked confused for a second before he shook his head smiled at me. "It doesn't matter aibou."

I frowned slightly before nodding. "Ok then..." I said before starting to eat again.

Yami's pov:

 _'Why was I so angry? Was it because of the effect Yugi has on me? The bond?... No it can't be that it never happened with my other summoners.'_

I looked at Yugi as he smiled sipping his coke, he noticed me looking and smiled brightly. And I couldn't help but smile back.

When.. ugh that girl... Seeing her made my blood boil. But that is exactly what confused me, why exactly did seeing her touch Yugi make me mad.

 _'This feeling... I can't quite put my finger on it, I haven't felt like since... since...'_ My eyes widened. _'Since I was human...'_

Could I... no not possible. It can't be, its just impossible... Isn't it?

Yami shook his head and leaned his head unto his palm watching Yugi enjoy his food. This simple thing seemed to please Yugi alot, perhaps Yugi prefers the simple things.

"Aibou." I said watching Yugi lift his head to look at me sipping his drink.

"Yes?" He asked, his head tilted curiously. So adorable.

"Tell me about the things you like." I said smiling a little.

"Well I really enjoy games! All kinds really, oh and my favorite food is hamburgers and my favorite color is royal blue." He said happily.

"Anything else?" I asked.

Yugi put a finger to his lips thinking, "If I had to pick a favorite game it would have to be Duel Monsters! I've gotten really good even though I mostly play by myself..." He whispered the last part.

I smirked. "Well now you have someone to play with. You could teach me to play but I warn you, I am very good at games and I learn quickly." I knew how to play the game back then but with how it was now I'm a little clueless.

His eyes widen and I could feel the happiness coming from him as a bright smile appeared on his face.

"That's great Yami, I'm so happy to finally have someone to play with!" He exclaimed. He paused and checked his watch, "Oh we gotta get home, its already 6. I guess time does fly by when your having fun." He chuckled and got up to throw away his trash.

"Wait for me outside ok, I'll throw this and pay for the food." He said before walking away not waiting for an answer.

I stood and made my way to the door but not before seeing Anzu talking to Yugi. He was paying and something she had said made him laugh. And for some reason I hated her for that.

I swiftly turned and walked outside taking a seat at a bench just outside the restaurant.

 _'I feel like I have no control over these emotions I'm feeling... These were human things I have since long forgotten!'_ I thought growling in frustration. I was so used to feeling amusement from toying with prey and hunger from wanting souls that these other emotions never had to be present!

I sighed seeing Yugi come out with a smile on his face. I felt myself smile a little, and that very thing confused me.

"Ready to go?" Yugi asked, reaching out a hand.

I stood up and took it, "Yes, what will you tell your jii-chan when we get there?" I asked as we started walking towards the shop.

"I could ask if you can stay for dinner... but then he might question why your not eating.." He said thoughtfully.

"I'll just sneak into your room while your with jii-chan." I said. It would be easy, all I had to do was travel through the shadows.

"That could work, he would never know your there." Yugi said as the shop came into view. "Well I'll see you after dinner." He said sending a wave before running to the shop and walking in.

I chuckled and walked into a nearby alleyway and opened portal to his room.

Once I stepped though I immediately looked for something to entertain me while he was down there.

 _'Lets see... books... more books... a two player game..._ _ah here we go.'_ I found the gold box that once contained the pieces to the millennium puzzle. I picked the top off and saw it now held Yugi's cards.

I picked them up and sat on the floor and started looking through them. "These look so much better compared to back then." I picked up one called Dark Magician, "Oh Mahad... would you have liked it to see they made a card of you?"

I smiled slightly and continued looking through then before stopping at another card, "Dark Magician Girl, a pleasant surprise to find this here as well." So many memories made far to long ago.

Maybe I'll make a deck that mirrors aibous... I quite like the strategies I see in it. I heard steps approaching and I just knew it was Yugi. The door opened and closed as I felt a body sit next to me.

"I see you found my cards." He said picking some up and looking at them.

"Yes, forgive me if it was rude to look around." I said.

"Its fine, besides you'll be staying here now won't you? What's mine is yours." He said putting the cards back in the box.

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into my lap, "Does that include you?" I purred into his ear. I could feel him shiver when I said that.

He gasped, "Stop that m-mou hitori no boku!" He said blushing and covering his face.

"Mou hitori no boku... other me.. What a nice nickname to give me. I'll treasure it." I said nuzzling my cheek against his hair, I liked the way that sounded coming out of his mouth.

Yugi was still blushing so much it was adorable. "My soul is already your isn't it..." He whispered leaning his head back on my shoulder.

"In a sense yes, its not officially mine until your death. But..." I leaned down pressing a kiss to his neck. "I'm starting to realize I want more from you..."

Yugi turned to face me holding a hand to his neck, his cheeks still red. "W-what do you mean?" He asked quietly, his eyes everywhere but mine.

I raised and a hand tilted his chin up to make his eyes meet mine. "I mean you are making me feel things that I haven't felt in a very long time." My gaze lowered to his lips. "I don't know why you make me feel this way... but I intend to find out."

I leaned forward slightly, my hand cupping his cheek. His eyes never leaving mine as our face inches closer and closer... His eyes closed and our noses touched softly, I could feel his warm breath on my lips before I pulled away.

"Anyway are you going to teach me to play or not?" I smirked when he whined.

"Mou hitori no boku you just cant do that!" He pouted and crossed his arms a heavy blush on his face and a pout on his lips.

And I just laughed.

 **Thats it for this chapter! Yugi was sure disappointed when Yami pulled away huh lol anywho I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Next time on My friend the demon: Yugi encounters some old bullies of his and with them is someone Yami used to know. Why is he here and how will Yugi react to something from Yami's past?**


	6. Chapter 6: The surprise

Yugi's pov:

I opened my eyes slowly. It was morning already, I yawned and stretched as I sat up.

"Good morning." I heard Yami say.

He was sitting at the end of my bed reading one of the book I had.

"Good morning mou hitori no boku." I got out and bed and started getting some clothes together for a shower.

"Jii-chan left. Early this morning, he left a note downstairs. Some Arthur person invited to go look at some ancient ruins." He said not looking up from the book.

"Ok.." I said softly. It felt like something was wrong today, maybe something upset Yami.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and get ready for school, you can wait downstairs for me if you want." I said walking to my room door and looking back at him, hoping he could just give me a smile.

"Ok aibou." He said getting up and walking past me. He stopped a moment before taking my hand and placing a kiss on it before going downstairs.

I smiled looking at my hand and held it to my chest, making my way into the bathroom. _'I wonder what could make Yami this way? We were so happy yesterday and today he just seems so..'_

I sighed and undressed, turning on the water making sure it was warm before stepping in. The warm water felt nice on my skin and I found myself running my fingers over the mark Yami had made.

It sent tingles to my finger tips and I smiled a little, if Yami was feeling upset I could cheer him up! With newfound determination I quickly finished my shower and other hygiene stuff and got dressed.

"Yami I'm done!" I called out cheerfully making my way down the stairs. I got to the bottom seeing Yami was standing there already, I put a hand on his arm about to question what was wrong when I heard another voice.

"Good morning Yugi."

I turned confused and saw Anzu standing in my livingroom. She smiled brightly at me only making me more confused.

"I thought we could walk to school together, like we used to remember." She said, her voice was so cheerful and bright.

"How did you get in?" I asked, I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh but I was so confused. _'First a wink, then a hand touch, and now she's in my home? What is going on!?'_

"Oh your friend Yami let me in." She said looking over at Yami.

"She pushed her way in after I told her me and you were going to be walking together." Yami said looking at her with anger in his eyes. I could feel it coming off of him.

"Well maybe we can all walk together for today. If we don't leave now we'll be late." I said grabbing Yami's hand and was out the front door with Anzu close behind.

I locked the door quickly and started walking towards the school, Yami matched my pace easily next to me. And Anzu was on my other side.

"So Yugi, I know it has been a while but I was hoping we could rekindle our friendship." Anzu said. She was still smiling, "I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to talk until now but I'm hoping we could change that. I could introduce you to my other friends to!" She said cheerfully.

I felt Yami's hand brush by mine and I quickly held onto it. I know Anzu means well but to ask this out of the blue worried me.

"Um.. sure Anzu lets be friends again." I said with a small smile, I wasn't sure how this would work out but as long as Yami was with me I'm sure I'd be fine.

She smiled. "Hey Anzu wait up!" She turned and waved. "Jonouchi! Honda!"

They ran up to her asking why she didn't wait for them like she always done.

I squeezed Yami's hand seeing Jonouchi and Honda, they used to be my old bullies. I considered them friends but they stopped talking to me and just like Anzu here they are again! Nothing makes sense today!

They looked over at me and waved. "Hey Yugi what's up?"

I waved slightly. "Hello Jonouchi, Honda."

"I was just asking Yugi to be my friend again, you guys should be friends with him to!" Anzu said, and they nodded.

"Of course we'll be friends with him." Jonouchi said with a smile. Honda also smiled and agreed.

"We should be getting to school aibou." Yami said whispering in my ear.

I nodded slightly and starting walking towards the school quietly. _'First Anzu, now Jonouchi and Honda... Can this day get any stranger?'_ I thought to myself.

I could hear them talking behind me, something about an arcade after school. I shook my head seeing the school come up.

I let go of Yami's hand and quickly went to change my shoes before rushing to class, I got there early. I sat at my desk quietly thinking over what has been happening.

"Mr. Motou could I see you for a moment?" My teacher, Mr. Hans asked.

I nodded and walked up to his desk with a smile. "Yes Mr. Hans?" I asked curious.

"Well we have a new student today and seeing as you've done well with the other student I wanted to know if you could some this student around?" He asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." I said cheerfully. "What is his name?" I asked. Before he could answers students starting come in before the bell rang.

"Go and sit he'll be introduced in a moment." Mr. Hans said. I nodded and went back to my seat. I smiled seeing Yami was already sitting at his desk.

Once everyone was here Mr. Hans spoke up. "Class we have another new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself." He stepped aside to let everyone see who it was.

"Hello. My name is Seto Kaiba, and I'll be joining you this year."

Yami's pov:

I froze as soon as I saw him. What is he doing here!?

"Hello. My name is Seto Kaiba, and I'll be joining you this year." I could see his eyes looking over everyone before that met mine. Crimson flashed against cold blue eyes.

"Have a seat at the desk close to the window. And at the end of class Yugi Motou will be showing you around school." He said and my anger flared.

How dare he pick Yugi to show him around! I looked Yugi who had stood and waved at Kaiba.

"I'm Yugi, its a pleasure to meet you." He said, extending his hand out to shake, I growled lowly when Kaiba took his hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is mine." Kaiba said before taking his seat behind Yugi.

As the lesson went by, I kept sneaking glances at Kaiba who was taking notes. _'He knows all of this, he is probably making a good student impression'_ I thought.

And before I knew the class had ended, I gathered my things and stood close to Yugi who turned to Kaiba asking for his schedule.

"Oh you have some classes with me and some others I think Jonouchi has, he could show you those. But for now I'll show you the next one." Yugi said walking out of the classroom.

I followed silently, trailing back a little so I could speak to kaiba without him hearing. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you already know the answer to that cousin?" Kaiba said with a smirk.

I growled, "What foolish mortal summoned you here?"

"A kid named Jonouchi Katsuya, he wanted me to get rid of his dad and get back his sister." He said as we approached his classroom.

"Here you are Kaiba, Jonouchi is in there so he can lead you to your next class. Maybe you can join us for lunch later?" Yugi said with a smile taking my hand and leading me away.

"Yes I'll be seeing you for lunch." I said looking at Kaiba, and walking with Yugi.

I sighed softly, _'For him to come back after so long, this was certainly a surprise. And even more so that we would be in the same city for once.'_ I thought to myself, walking into the classroom and sitting at my desk.

I looked at Yugi, he looked so carefree with a soft smile on his face putting his bag aside and opening his book.

I smiled before looking down at the book in front of me, mathematics. I never did like this subject, I'm not bad at it but I hate it actually.

I looked out the window seeing the clouds float by and the wind blows through the trees and cars go by.

 _'I_ _ts been awhile since I've been on earth a couple years I believe, I'll have to explore a little more this time.'_ I thought as I heard the bell ring, finally! Maybe coming to the school was a bad idea its all so boring.

I left the class with Yugi at my side but I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice anything around me until Yugi nudged my side.

"Yami? Is something wrong?" He asked me, I looked down at him seeing worry swirl around in his eyes.

I shook my head "Nothing is wrong aibou though I have something to tell you." I said, looking back up. "What class do we have?"

"Yami... its lunch time already, we were going to meet the other for lunch remember?" He said. I could feel the concern coming off of him.

"Yes I remember, come Yugi lets find the others." I said walking towards the cafeteria.

"Ok, but what did you have to tell me?" He asked me.

"It concerns Kaiba and Jonouchi, lets find them first before I tell you." I said, they had to be there when I tell him.

We walked outside into the courtyard. I looked around until I finally spotted them under the big tree in the center with a table beneath it. Anzu was there along with Honda.

I walked up to the table keeping a calm face, "Kaiba, Jonouchi, I need to talk to you both in private." I said walking away without waiting for an answer. I could hear them behind me so that was a good sign.

I grabbed Yugi's hand and led him behind the school making sure that Kaiba and Jonouchi were still following us. Once we got there I let out a sigh before facing them.

"What's dis about Yami?" Jonouchi asked.

I turned to Yugi instead of answering him. "Yugi there is something you must know... Seto Kaiba is my cousin."

Shock was evident on his face, along with a little confusion.

"Cousins!? But dat must mean!..." Jonouchi said looking between me and Kaiba.

"Yami... you're a demon?" Jonouchi asked quietly, strange I've only known him to be hot tempered.

"Wait if Seto is your cousin then that means... He's a demon as well!" Yugi exclaimed coming to that realization.

Suddenly Yugi looked so sad, I furrowed my brows in confusion. Why was he sad?

"Jonouchi... Why did you summon a demon?" Yugi asked softly.

"I-I... Yugi you hafta realize my home life wasn't that good... My father always got drunk and abused me, and I was never allowed to see my sister Shizuka." Jonouchi said, he looked upset. "Seto made my wish come true." He said with a smile.

Yugi looked close to tears. "I'm so sorry Jonouchi, I never asked about your home life since I didn't want to invade you privacy."

Jonouchi smiled at Yugi. "Its alright pal, besides when didn't talk much until recently remember?" He said.

"So why did you summon a demon then, since I told you my reason." Jonouchi asked.

"Well I was very lonely... I had no friends except my Jii-chan so I summoned Yami here to be my true friend." Yugi said smiling at the end.

My summoner couldn't get anymore adorable.

"So that explains all of this then, I am glad that it is in the open now. I suggest we refrain from telling any others." I suggested, as I started walking back to the cafeteria. My aibou was going to need some food.

"An excellent idea." Said Seto who starting walking with Jonouchi's hand in his.

I noticed and sent a smirk Seto's way to see him quickly turn his head the other way.

~ **Timeskip** ~

We had came straight home after school, jii-chan was going to be gone for at least a week Yugi said. He had left money for food Yugi so that was good.

"Aibou?" I called out to him, he was sitting on the floor in the living room, his homework on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hmm." He hummed. I guess he acknowledged I was talking.

"What did you think about today?" I asked. I was a little worried about his reaction before, I could just feel there was more to it.

Yugi froze for a moment before putting his pencil down and turning to face me.

"If you want my honest answer... I was shocked to hear you had a cousin because I wasn't sure if you had existing family. And I was also a little sad that you hadn't told me until then, but that must be unreasonable right?" He paused before looking up at me with those doe like eyes.

"I know you don't have to tell me anything about your past, but I can't help but to feel curious. I mean who were you back then, is it the same as you are now? There's so many things I was to know about you!" He exclaimed, tears were sprouting from the corners of his eyes.

"But now..." He held my hands close to his heart. "Now we have our whole lives to talk and get to know eachother, I know you won't tell me right away but thats ok. I'll wait as long as it takes..." He said softly, he was still staring into my eyes and gazing into my soul.

I guess he forgot that as a demon I'll live a lot longer... But at the moment he looked so... whats the word... beautiful looking up at me like that. He looked... like an angel.

My hand moved of its own accord and cupped his cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. _'I can't... I can't stop what I'm feeling right now so I might as well embrace it!'_ I thought as my face inched closer to his.

His eyes opened again meeting mine as he leaned into me, his hands moving up my chest and to my shoulders to around my neck leaving chills behind.

I wrapped my arms around his waist bringing him even closer. I can feel his breath on my lips and I closed the gap between us.

It was instant, the connection between seemed to glow bright as the sun. Our lips moved together so perfectly like they were just made to connect. I licked at his bottom lip and he immediately let me in to explore, he tasted so sweet and exotic. Things I couldn't even began to describe.

He moaned when our tongues tangled together in a dance only they knew, it sounded like music to my ears. And just a second later it was over, we separated and he was panting lightly and I found that so was I.

We looked into each others eyes, each noticing something that was not there before. A brightness that made all the difference.

We smiled at each other, enjoying the closeness of our embrace.

"Yugi..." I said softly, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"Yes Yami?" He asked, never taking his eyes away from mine.

I lifted his hand and kissed it lightly, "Be my mate?" I said with a smile.

He returned my smile, and kissed me gently. "Of course I'll be your mate."

I hugged him to me feeling so much happiness I feel I might explode!

 _'My aibou, my mate, my everything. I'll never let you go. No harm shall ever come to you so long as I am alive'_ I thought as we made our way up to the bedroom and crawled under the covers.

He cuddled close to me and sighed in contentment letting sleep take him. I smiled and leaned my head against him and breathing in his scent, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me as well.

 **Well everyone this chapter took me a little longer to write since I couldn't decided how Seto and Yami were going to meet again! But I hope yall will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Next time on My friend the demon: Yugi is so happy he can barely contain himself, and Yami wants to take Yugi on a date!** **Wait and see what Yami has up has sleeve!**


	7. Chapter 7: The date

Yugi's pov:

The morning light shined through my curtains as I blinked the sleep from my eyes, it was finally the weekend so I could stay and sleep in.

I looked up at Yami's face and smiled. I reached up and touched my lips gently, he was my first kiss.

I cuddled closer to Yami feeling his arms wrap around me, _'This feels so nice, he's so warm and kind to me... And I'll have this for the rest of my life.'_ I thought to myself as happy tears fell quietly down my cheek.

I felt his arm raise and brushed away my tears, I looked up at him seeing his warm crimson eyes stare back.

"Are you alright aibou?" He asked me. I could only smile in response.

"I am, I'm more then alright. I feel so happy.." I said smiling and buried my face in his chest. I could feel the vibrations of his chuckles.

"I'm glad." I heard him say and felt him kiss my forehead. We stayed like that for another couple of minutes before I regretfully sat up.

"We have to open the shop today..." I mumbled, removing myself from his arms.

I got up and found my leather tank top, boxers and black pants for a shower, "Would you go down and open up the shop while I shower? You just have to unlock the door and flip the sign to open." I asked looking over at him.

He sat up and yawn before nodding.

"Thanks!" I smiled at him before making my way into the bathroom and starting my shower.

I set the water to warm and stepped inside. _Yesterday was so perfect! I'm kinda happy this happened as fast as it did. We haven't known each other long but I feel like we've known each other for years.'_ I thought to myself.

I finished up my my shower, got dressed and brushed my teeth before heading down to the shop.

Yami was there at the counter handing a customer their money. He turned to me when they walked away and smiled.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Yup! I'm all ready to face today."

"Good... I was wondering if we could do something later." He said, that smile never leaving his face.

"Oh? Do you have something planned?" I asked as I was taking some boxes from behind the counter. I needed to restock the shelves.

"Yes. I would like to take you on a date." He said.

A blush appeared on my cheeks. "A d-date?" I asked, not daring to lift to my eyes from the various booster packs in front of me.

I could hear his deep chuckle. "Yes aibou, a date. I have something planned, if you accept that is"

"Y-yes!" I exclaimed before blushing darkly again. "I mean... I'd love to." I looked at him and smiled brightly.

After that we continued on with our work, I would glance at him only to meet his eyes and I'd look away embarrassed to be caught looking.

I sighed and stretched, feeling my back pop. It was finally time to close the store, I flipped the sign to close and let out a sigh of relief.

"So, now that the shop is closed... What do you have planned for us?" I asked, walking to the stairs and looking back at him.

He had this smirk on his face that just screamed mischief! "Oh you'll see aibou. I won't disappoint you."

I tilted my head at what he said. "Ok... As long as I'm still alive after this I'll be fine." I turned and walked up the stairs into the cozy livingroom that awaited me.

I could hear him chuckling as he followed behind me, "Is your confidence in me that low?" He asks, a smirk on his face.

I smiled at him as I flopped graciously onto the couch, "I believe you'll have something good planned, I have confidence in you that I won't die so easily." I laughed quietly.

He sat next to me and I put my legs in his lap, "Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked, picking up the tv remote.

"Well what I have planned for is later this evening. What do you have in mind?" He asked, he put his hand on my leg. His fingers pushing my pant leg up and lightly touch the bare skin of my ankle and I blushed slightly, such a simple touch and I'm affected by it.

I kept my eyes on the tv and hummed lightly flipping through different channels, "Oh! I like this one!"

I stopped on a movie called 'Dead silence. "I saw this once a long time ago and I loved it!" I smiled as he looked funny at the puppet.

 **(A/N: Don't own but its a really good movie! A favorite of mine!)**

"So what... her soul is in the puppet? And she kills people through it?" He asked, I could tell he was getting into this movie.

"Kinda yes, but don't keep asking questions or I'll end up spoiling the movie for you." I warned with a laugh and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

~ **Timeskip** ~

I don't know when but I ended up falling asleep. I could feel Yami shaking my arm.

"Wake up aibou... You must wake up." I heard his voice but didn't feel like responding, I was to tired.

"Aibou..." I felt a cool breath against my cheek, and my eyes shot opened and I sat up so quickly I ended up knocking my head against his.

"Owwww..." I whined holding my head, I looked up to see Yami looking unfazed.

"That didn't hurt you?" I asked, and was barely shocked when he shook his head no.

"Geez Yami you're a beast." I said, and winced when I touched my forehead.

He smirked at me, "Only in bed aibou." He leaned over to me, and I blushed at how close he was.

"Would you like a demonstration?" He asked.

I pushed him away laughing, "No thank you, you flirt!"

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. _'Things like this... These memories and more I'll make with him... He's the best thing to ever happen to me.'_ I thought to myself.

"Aibou are you ok? You're just sitting there with this goofy smile on your face." He said, looking at me with that smile ever present on his face. This feeling welled up in my chest and I felt myself hugging him.

He seemed surprised before hugging me back. _'This feeling... Dare I call it love?'_ That thought ran through my head. If it was well it could be easily the best and worse feeling. The best because I was overjoyed when Yami with me, and worst was the sadness I felt thinking he would leave me.

I shook my head at that. _'He won't leave me, I'm sure of that!'_ Still in Yami's embrace, I ran my hand through his hair. Still he smelled of the spicy exotic smell, maybe its his natural scent.

"I'm fine!" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder and I sighed in contentment.

"Cmon aibou we are going to be late for our date." He said with a chuckle, gently pushing me away.

I pouted before standing up and yawning, "Are you finally going to tell me what you have planned?" I asked curious.

"Well first off is dinner, then afterwards a stroll through this wonderful park I discovered and after that is a surprise." He said, slipping into a pair of shoes of mine.

I also put my shoes on and grabbed a black hoodie, ya'know just in case. "So where are we having this dinner?" I asked making my way to the front door.

He tilted his head thoughtfully, "I was thinking this fancy restaurant, but then I noticed a nice diner that has a 'cozy feeling of home' to it, and I felt you might appreciate that better." He said, taking a couple steps outside.

"Hmm." I hummed thinking. I stepped out as well and locked the door behind me.

"Are you asking me to choose?" I asked as we began walking down the street, I held the hoodie in my arms to my chest and looked at Yami.

"Yes actually. I did not want to pick a place you might feel uncomfortable with." He said, looking over to me from the corner of his eyes.

I smiled at that, _'He is so thoughtful..'_ I thought. "Well in that case lets go to that diner. I've never been one for fancy things afterall."

He smiled at me and took my hand leading me to this diner he found.

I looked down at our hands and smiled, intertwining our fingers together. "How far is this diner?" I asked, leaning into his arm.

"Not that far actually, its just around this corner." He said, and I looked up to see this decent sized building.

The windows showed tables with a couple people sitting at them, and some booths next to the windows.

The sign looked bright and inviting with lights writing out 'Sandra's Diner'

"Well this certainly looks inviting, I can see how it caught your eye." I said with a smile.

Yami chuckled and held the door of the diner opened. "I knew you'd like it."

I walked in and was greeted by a bunch of pleasant smells, the diner was decorated nicely with a lot of stuff you might have seen in your own parents home.

A girl approached us, "Table for two?" She asked.

"Yes please." I replied back with a bright smile.

She blushed and nodded. "Table or booth?"

"I'd love a booth, thank you." I said, I held Yami's hand as she led us to this booth in the corner.

I slid into one side and Yami on the other, she handed us the menus before pulling out her notepad.

"Ok what drinks would you like?" she asked.

"Coke for me please." I said, taking my hoodie and placing it next to me.

"I'll have the same." Yami replied.

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks in a couple minutes." She said and left.

I looked up at Yami, he was looking at the menu with a bored expression. His crimson eyes still looked bright though. I wonder why.

I looked back down at the menu wondering what I should get. _'Maybe a salad.. maybe the chicken alfredo, that sounds really good.'_ I hummed quietly, taping my fingers against the table.

"Aibou." I heard Yami say. I looked up to see him staring at me, there was slight amusement there.

I tilted my head curious. "Yes?" I answered.

He smirked at me before grabbing my hand and kissing it. I blushed brightly and looked away from him.

"Curse you... making me blush..." I mumbled under my breath.

Yami laughed, I couldn't resist smiling and started laughing with him.

At that moment the girl came up with our drinks and after setting them down, she asked what we wanted.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo please." I said handing her the menu.

"I'll have the salad, with ranch dressing." Yami said handing over his menu.

"Alright this will be out in a couple minutes." She said and walked away.

"Ya'know for a demon who doesn't eat human food, you certainly like to drink coke and order salads?" I asked with a curious smile.

"Well for one I have come to like the taste of coke, its one of the things that doesn't taste bland. And as for the salad I feel like you might've liked one." Yami replied, sipping his drink.

"Oh, how thoughtful. Keep that up and I might give you a kiss." I said with a wink. Yami wasn't the only one who can flirt. Then again just sitting next to him gives me a confidence boost.

His eyes widen a bit before that smirk appeared on his face. His eyes glowed bright with a look that said ''Challenge accepted'.

"Oh Yugi, you don't know what you just stepped into." Yami purred seductively, his hand over mine and tracing invisible patterns on my hand.

I blushed lightly before smirking back, an idea coming to mind.

"Oh Yami..." I said sensually, I lifted my hand to my mouth running a finger along my bottom lip before running it down my jaw line and neck to my collar bone and caressing the mark Yami gave me.

I smiled noticing a light blush on his cheeks as his eyes followed every movement my hand made.

And just at the perfect moment our waitress appeared with our food. "Here you are. The chicken alfredo for you and the salad for the other." She said places the dishes in front of us.

"Thank you!" I smiled and started to pick at my food.

"Your welcome, I'll come back in a couple minutes to check up on you." She said and walked away.

I tried a bite and moaned at the taste of it, I made sure to be only loud enough for Yami to hear. _'I think he has been underestimating me! Well he is gonna learn that two can play at this game!'_ I thought with a smirk. I'm not as innocent as others may see me.

I mean sure Yami was my first kiss and I'm still a virgin but that doesn't mean I don't know certain things.

I looked at Yami and saw an evil grin on his lips. I paled a little bit... maybe I bit off more then I can chew.

"S-so mou hitori no boku... Nice w-weather were having?" I chuckled nervously. I ate another bite glancing up at him and still seeing that grin. I swear I can see those evil gears turning in that gorgeous head of his.

"You know aibou, this is a dangerous game you're playing. Hasn't jii-chan ever taught you not to play with fire?" Yami said with a smirk. His eyes trailed to my lips to my revealed collar bone.

I shivered lightly under his gaze, a blush came unto my cheeks.

I picked at my food taking bites every now and again. I shifted in my seat nervously, _'I can't get that grin out of my head, I just know he's gonna try something later.'_

I sighed quietly, pushing my empty plate away from me and taking a sip from my drink. I glanced up at Yami who was watching me with that piercing gaze of his, I looked down at my drink mixing it with the straw.

Knowing he was still watching I took another sip, but before pulling away from my drink I licked the tip of the straw. I blushed brightly before silently scolding myself knowing I just added more flames to the fire.

 _Well ya'know what they say... Gotta fight fire with fire.'_ I said with a soft smile.

"Well I see that your done, ready to leave?" Yami asked.

I nodded quietly standing up grabbing my jacket and followed Yami to the front where he paid. Though I have no clue where he got money but I wasn't that curious enough to know.

We walked out into the night, I shivered before pulling on my hoodie.

"So... You said the park was next right?" I asked, reaching over and holding his hand again.

"Yes, it is quite a distance from here so we're going to shadow travel." He said, he waved a hand in front of him and a black portal opens up.

"Wow... Its safe isn't?" I asked quietly looking at him worried.

"Of course it is, you're with me. Without me... Well it might be a bit dangerous." Yami said, walking through pulling me along. "Just whatever you do don't let go of my hand."

I squeezed Yami's hand as we were surrounded by darkness. I could feel something swirl around my ankles, I held Yami's arm close to my chest.

"Don't worry... We are almost there." I heard him say, but its like his voice was from all around me.

I could see light ahead and smile when we stepped through. The light was from a streetlight, I looked away seeing a gate not far from us.

"Here we are." Yami said, he wrapped his arms around my waist his mouth next to my ear. "And we'll be all alone here." I gasped when I felt him lick the side of my neck.

"Y-yami.. Aren't you going to show me this park?" I blushed trying to distract him.

He chuckled, "Of course I will." He led me to the gate I saw, we walked through and I noticed indeed that it was empty.

But the park really was wonderful, there was a big fountain in the center and bushes of different flowers lined the pathways through the park. And with the moon slowly rising, lit up the park with this wonderful glow.

"Yami... this is beautiful!" I smiled and walked forward looking at all the flowers.

"Not as beautiful as you aibou." Yami said. He walked next to me and held out his arm for me to take. "Shall we take our stroll?"

I nodded and hooked my arm on his. We walked quietly around the park, there was this pleasant silence the hung around us. And for that I was grateful.

We eventually arrived at the other end at the park and we sat at a bench nearby.

"Yami this night has been wonderful." I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Well its not over yet, I still have one more surprise." He said holding me to his side before pulling me into his lap.

I gasp quietly, I blushed looking down and placing my hands on his chest.

"Aibou..." I felt his hand lift my face up and my eyes met his. He leaned forward and our lips met, I felt butterflies in my stomach as my arms wrapped around his neck.

I felt his hands crawl under my shirt and rest on my hips. His lips felt so cool against mine, his tongue licked my bottom lip asking to be let in and I let him. Like last time he tasted so good, and I felt my face heat up thinking how much I'm enjoying this.

While our tongues were enjoying each other I shifted a little so that I was straddling him. His hands were beginning to roam my chest and I squirmed slightly.

I gasped when I felt something hard against my thigh, "Yami!" I exclaimed trying not to squirm more, I blushed bright while Yami just chuckled.

"I can't help it when I have this beautiful creature before me." Yami said looking up at me with that handsome smile.

"Now if we could just continue." He said leaning forward again.

I quickly got up, "Yami we are not going to do it in a park!" I exclaimed before my eyes widened in understanding of what I said.

"N-no! Thats n-not what I meant!" I blushed brightly before looking away from him.

"My my aibou, I didn't know you could be so forward." I heard him say.

Even without looking I could see the smirk at his lips.

"W-whatever... Just show me what your last surprise is." I said crossing my arms with a pout.

"Alright, I need you to close your eyes." I looked at him seeing him smile encouragingly before hesitantly nodding and closing my eyes.

I heard something strange... like that sound when you take a folded blanket and you throw it out over your bed to unfold it.

"Ok open your eyes." He said.

I slowly opened my eyes so see Yami standing that with black feathered wings. I gasp softly and moved forward quietly wanting so much to touch them.

I hesitated before I did and quickly looked to Yami. He just smiled encouragingly again, I smiled softly and began running my fingers through his feathers.

"Beautiful..." I whispered. Yami had his eyes closed, a gentle smile on his lips. His feathers were soft and and smooth... _'Just like his skin..._

I finally pulled away, "Was this your surprise?" I asked curious.

His eyes opened and looked at me with an emotion I couldn't place. "It was a part of it, now come to me and hold on tightly we're going for a flight." He smiled and held out his hand.

I looked at him and studied his face for a moment, he looked like the very definition of confidence. A soft smile on his lips and warm and inviting eyes, I returned his smile and took his hand as he drew me closer to him and held me to his chest.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling my cheek against his shirt.

"Now close your eyes for a moment and don't open them until I say." He said and I nodded closing my eyes.

"Here we go.." He whispered.

I heard his wings spread and all of a sudden our feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

I gasped and I felt Yami's arms tighten around me, "You can open your eyes now." I heard him whisper in my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly, I met Yami's eyes first before looking around us. Yami had brought us far above the park, everything looked so far.

But what really caught my eye was the stars above us, the way they shined and twinkled.

I looked up into Yami eyes and smiled. "Yami..." I leaned in even closer and kissed him. It was just us, like nobody else existed and we were in own own world.

At this moment, in his arms, with all the stars in the sky watching over us.

I felt like nothing could ever destroy such warmth I felt inside me, for this demon who has successfully stolen my heart.

 **Goodness did I struggle with this chapter! But it was all worth it, I felt like I ended it on a good note. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter and I hope you guys liked this one!**

 **Next time on My friend the demon: Anzu is trying to spend more and more time with Yugi and while it confuses Yugi he doesn't reject it, but Yami has a bad feeling that nothing good can come of it. Is he over reacting or was his feeling spot on?**


	8. Chapter 8: Taken

Yami's pov:

I sat next to Yugi's window quietly watching clouds float by, people walking and talking together. The only sounds I can hear were Yugi's quiet breathing.

I sighed and thought back to our date yesterday. They way Yugi flirted back was a pleasant surprise and I can't express how I feel when he laughs or smiles. The feeling it gives me makes me confused, being a demon for so long has practically made any positive feelings disappear.

 _'Yet here I am, with a mortal that makes even my heart beat.'_ I thought with a smirk on my face.

I stood up and made my way downstairs to the kitchen, I opened the fridge and pulled out a can of coke. A good human drink, I was surprised myself to learn that I quite enjoy it.

I opened it and sat on the living room couch and turned on the tv. With Yugi asleep and no school today I had to find other ways to entertain myself.

I flipped through a couple channels and eventually settled on the history channel. It was a documentary I believe over the 'real' death of King Tut, it was interesting hearing their ideas on how he died.

I heard a knock at the door and I lazily turned my head to it. _'Who is trying to disturb my aibous sleep?... My?'_ I furrowed my brows in confusion. I can barely understand my feelings towards him yet I am already calling him mine?

I shook my head and walked to the front door and opened it slightly, and to my surprise Anzu was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Hello, I didn't realise Yugi was having company today." She said, she was making movement with her hands while she talked.

"You wouldn't have known in the first place. I believe the traditional thing to do is to call before coming." I glared lightly at her as I leaned against the door frame.

'Well..." She blushed and fidgeted, "I thought I would surprise him."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "A surprise visit huh..." I sighed and stood behind the door ready to close it. "Aibou is sleeping at the moment and I would rather you not disturb it."

"Aibou?" She said tilting her head and I couldn't keep in the growl that escaped my lips when she said that.

 _'Who the hell does she think she is to even say that word! No.. no calm down. Aibou wouldn't like it if his... 'acquaintances' suddenly disappeared.'_ I thought. "Anyway like I said he is sleeping so try another time." I said closing the door.

"Mou hitori no boku who is at the door?" I heard Yugi say. He was standing at the foot of the stairs in his adorable pajamas rubbing the sleep from his eyes. And I inwardly sighed, what great timing for him to wake up.

"Yugi!" Anzu called out.

Yugi walked up and peeked around the door. "Oh hello Anzu, what brings you here today?"

I rolled my eyes, Yugi really can be to polite. But such is the nature of my summoner.

"I wanted to surprise you! I was hoping we could hang out today." She said smiling that bright smile that was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"Oh um... I was actually going to hang out with Yami today." Yugi said, he had an awkward smile on his face and was lightly rubbing at our mark.

 _'Oh yes...'_ I purred at the thought. _'Our mark, but poor aibou the discomfort he feels is so strong.'_ I smirked as a planned formed in my head.

"Yes, I apologize but aibou promised to spend today with me." I smiled at her while wrapping my arms around Yugi's waist. His blush was so cute, I nuzzled my cheek against his.

 _'I need to make it very clear that aibou is mine and that her feeble attempts to get closer to him are all for nought.'_ I thought seeing the confusion form on her face.

"Are.. Are you two together? Or just overly friendly?" She asked cautiously.

Yugi figeted nervously. "Well... u-um.. Yami is..."

I frowned slightly, why couldn't he just answer her? Why is he hesitating so much? I sent a wave over his mind to get a grasp of his emotions, nervous, confusion, fear? ' _Why would he be scared?'_ I furrowed my brows before brushing a little deeper into that emotion, _'Ah I see, the fear stems from school bullies. He is afraid that she will spread the news and the bullies will hear.'_

I sent a wave of warmth to him before pulling myself away from him.

"I suppose we are overly friendly, he is just such a good friend I can't help but to hug him from time to time." I smiled at Yugi.

"Oh ok I can understand that!" Anuz smiled and seemed satisfied at that answer.

"Well since you promised him, maybe both of you can come to hang out. Jou and Honda want to go to the arcade, you guys can join us if you want. Were meeting there at 5, if you want to come I guess I'll see you there." She said before running off waving a hand goodbye.

Once Yugi moved away from the doorway I slammed it shut and locked the door.

"You know you didn't have to lie." Yugi said, moving into the living room and curling up on the couch.

I sighed and sat next to him bringing him into my arms. "Of course I didn't have to, but I felt your fear. Though I can easily dispose of those who put their hands on what's precious to me." I growl tightening me grip on him.

I felt him shift uncomfortably and I lessens my grip. "I'm precious to you?" He asked quietly. He was leaning his head on my shoulder, and I could feel his warm breath against my neck.

"You are. Over these couple of days I have shared with you, I've been feeling a emotion that does not go away. A new feeling I have felt in centuries, and with this new feeling comes another. Confusion, why am I feeling this way? What is it about you that causes me to feel this way?" I explained, leaning my head against his and twirling his blond bang around my finger.

"You must be special, must be precious to make me feel... whole." I whispered. Thoughts swirled around my head giving different theories.

"That makes me feel so happy... I feel whole when your next to me too. I thought it was strange because I never noticed until you got here." Yugi said, he snuggled closer to me and even pressed a gentle kiss to my neck making me gasp softly.

I heard Yugi yawn softly before his breathing mellowed out. I stared at the wall ahead of me, _'My Yugi.. My aibou... My light...'_ I stroked his cheek gently, a smile coming to my lips as I feel asleep holding him.

~ **Time skip** ~

I woke up with empty arms. I felt around for Yugi's mind but he wasn't in the house, I narrowed my eyes. Just like Ushio I immediately felt something was wrong.

I stood up and found my shoes putting them on, I opened a dark portal and stepped through it. The shadows surrounded me immediately caressing my body as if greeting me.

I followed the link between us, scolding myself for not knowing he left. How could I have not noticed!

The link lend me to the Domino Mall, I tilted my head wondering what he could be doing here. I hid in the shadows as I continued my search for Yugi, and after a while I finally found him. He was sitting at a table with Anzu, Jou, and Honda. He would smile and even laugh with Jou and Honda but automatically look uncomfortable when Anzu spoke to him.

 _'Silly mortal, he is mine.'_ I thought with a smirk. I stepped out of my portal and approached the table, as soon as Yugi saw me he smiled brightly.

"Yami!" He called out and stood to hug me.

I smiled and hugged him back with a chuckle, "Hello to you too."

I looked over to Jou and Honda and gave a slight nod, "Hello Jou, Honda." I didn't glance at Anzu because at the moment I absolutely hate her.

"How come you didn't tell me when you left? I was worried." I said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him.

"Oh sorry... They had come by and well didn't give me a chance to say goodbye." Yugi said nervously glancing at them.

I glared at Anzu. "I'm guessing this was your doing?"

She looked uncomfortable but her friends were quick to defend her.

"Hey man she only wanted to see and hang out with Yugi after so long. We all did." Said Jou.

"Oh?" I smirked. "Well where were you guys when he has been bullied all this time? Alone." The looks on their faces were hilarious, they had no explanation for why they weren't there for my light.

"We just drifted apart.." Anzu said looking sadly at Yugi. _'Perhaps she isn't as bad as I thought.'_ I thought.

"But you see me at school... You could've talked to me at anytime." Yugi asked confused.

"Well we... I just..." They tried to say.

"You can't come up with a good excuse can you? Face it, you didn't care enough to talk to him." I laughed darkly.

 **BANG!**

I stopped laughing to look at Yugi who was standing with his palms against the table.

"I will not have you put down my friends! For whatever reasons they had for drifting away is in the past what matters is that they are here now talking to me and attempting to be friends again." He said, his voice so serious it left no room for argument. Well against a mortal that is.

I smirked and pulled Yugi into my lap. "Oh aibou, I love nothing more then to see the anger in your eyes." I pressed a kiss to his neck seeing the blush come to his cheeks.

"Y-yami!" He exclaimed squirming around in my lap.

I purred into his ears before whispering "Oh yes move some more."

"O-ok you made your point!" Yugi stand quickly standing up and sitting back in his chair, his face was so bright with that blush.

"U-uh Yugi?" Jou said, glancing at me. I returned it with a smirk.

"I understand you have some... Q-questions right?" Yugi said nervously.

"Yea Yug, I mean you don't gotta tell us if you don't want to." Jou said with confident smile.

"Yea I agree, its your business you don't gotta talk if you don't want to." Honda agreed.

Anzu also nodded but didn't say anything. Suspicious.

"You guys..." Yugi said, tears sprouted from his eyes and I almost growled at them.

He jumped up and hugged them both, Anzu had smiled and hugged Yugi from behind and then I growled at her.

She heard and looked at me funny, and I glared at her so fiercely that she started shaking and I smirked.

"Well I will answer some of your questions." Yugi smiled settling back into his chair.

"Ok I guess I'll start us off." Anzu said turning towards Yugi. "What is you relationship with Yami?"

"He's my boyfriend, I'm sorry I lied to you the first time I just wasn't sure how you would react... To me being gay." Yugi said looking down not wanting to meet their gaze.

"Oh Yugi we wouldn't be upset because of that." Anzu said.

"Yea buddy, hell I'm dating Kaiba!" Jou said chuckling.

Yugi looked shocked, "You are? Wow I never would've known."

"I've got a question. After all this time you called us friends, why? Don't you have some hatred for us?" Honda asked.

"Well at first I was really confused, then a little angry and last I just came to peace with it." Yugi shrugged. "It was hard at first but I just took it was a way of life."

Honda nodded silently. "You really wear your heart on your sleeve don't ya Yug." Jou said, patting Yugi on the back.

Yugi smiled modestly, "C'mon guys.. Do i really?"

"Yes!" They answered all at once.

I smiled seeing Yugi so happy, eyes sparkling and smile so bright. Maybe I am falling in love with my summoner, in fact its not unheard of for this to happen.

"Hey Yami! Wanna join us at the arcade?" Jou asked.

"Sure why not." I said, looking over at Yugi to smile at him but Anzu was whispering in his ear and Yugi nodding and smiling.

"Aibou." I called out to him.

"Yes?" He replied.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Come here." I said holding my arms open for him.

He came to me and happily cuddled into my arms, sitting comfortably in my lap. I nuzzled my cheek against his hair, and looked up to see Jou and Honda chatting together and Anzu looking at us or more specifically Yugi.

I gave a smug smirk and mouthed 'He is mine.'

Her face grew red in either embarrassment or anger I didn't care because all I needed was in my arms.

~ **Timeskip** ~

Yugi's pov:

We finally left the mall and got to the arcade, I've become a little worried for Yami. Everytime Anzu gets close to me Yami is automatically at my side like he's trying to prevent Anzu from doing something.

Like she's trying to hurt me. That can't be right? She's my good friend, I can't see why she would have a reason to hurt me.

"Hey, you feeling ok? You've been zoning out." Yami asked me, I could feel the concern coming off him.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"Hey Yami! I challenge ya to dis game!" Jou called out from a street fighter game.

"Challenge accepted!" Yami laughed with a smirk.

"Well while you do that I'm gonna play some skeeball!" I said excited, its been awhile.

"Ok." Yami chuckled and kissed my head before walking to Jou. "Get ready to be beat!" He said.

I smiled softly and walked off to the skeeball games. I got there and put in my tokens to play.

"Yugi." I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Anzu.

"Oh hello again." I laughed softly. "Did you want to join me?" I said gesturing to the game.

She shook her head softly. "I actually wanted to talk to you for a moment, somewhere private if we can?" She asked, with her head tilted and her arms crossed and rubbing them as if she were cold.

"Sure, lets head out to the back of the building." I said and started walking that way. _'I wonder what she has to talk to me about... Hopefully nothing bad.'_ I thought as I opened the back door and stepping out as Anzu walked by me. I stepped away letting the door close before turning to her.

"So," I started with a smile. But I found out that I never got to finish that thought.

3rd pov:

Anzu stood next to Yugi's unconscious body with a evil smirk. "Who knew the Pharoahs summoner would be so naive."

Anzu's body shifted before the image fell and revealed a man, with white gold hair, violet eyes, and a sun kissed tan.

"The Pharoah will definitely have to fight me now, he knew he couldn't avoid me forever." The unknown man picked up Yugi throwing him carelessly over his shoulder and throwing a note to the ground before disappearing into a shadow portal.

Yami's pov:

I looked around for Yugi and couldn't find him.

"Where did you go aibou?" I mumbled and found my way to the skeeball games but he wasn't there.

I tried to find his mind and he wasn't responding so instead I followed his scent. It lead me to outside the building and I immediately growled when I smell another demons scent mixed with Yugi's.

I looked all around before finding a note on the ground, I narrowed my eyes while reading it.

 _Hello again Pharoah,_

 _by now you will have realised that your summoner is gone. If you want him back you'll need to come to the following address, I don't care who you bring because in the end it will only be you and me fighting. Should Anyone interrupt our fight, Yugi will be killed._

 _I look forward to our fight Pharoah._

 _Sincerly, The Tombkeeper._

I roared in anger and punched the wall leaving a huge dent. "He will pay dearly for this."

I waved my hand harshly opening a shadow portal and walking through, the shadows surrounded me screaming in anger reacting to my emotions.

I came out to the other side to see Jou and Seto making out. I rolled my and cleared my throat making my presence known.

Seto looked annoyed and Jou embarrassed, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Seto asked.

"Yugi has been taken and you are going to help me get him back." I said, my deep voice making my anger more clear.

Seto looked slightly interested while Jou stood up worried.

"Who took him!?" He yelled.

I growled out his name in disgust.

"Marik." I hissed.

 **Well thats it for this chapter! Turns out Yami was right to think something was wrong with Anzu, but poor Yugi being as innocent as he is couldn't tell the difference.**

 **Next time on My friend the demon: Yami prepares to fight against Marik while Yugi tries to try to talk sense with Marik's summoner. How is this all going end? Well stay tuned and find out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The fight

Yugi's pov:

I groaned as I finally woke up. My head is killing me, the last thing I remember was Anzu wanting to talk to me...

"Anzu!" I called out sitting up and immediately falling back as my head was pounding in pain.

 ** _'Y-yami? A-are you there?'_** I asked in my mind, hoping he'd hear me.

 _ **'Aibou! Are you ok? Where are you?'** _Yami asked quickly.

 ** _'I... I don't know where I am...'_** I looked around to see I was in a small room, there is a small window that I might be able to fit through but its to high up.

The door it metal and I'm guessing thick too. Besides that there's nothing else.

 ** _'I... There is a small window but I can't reach it but thats all there is.'_** I said bringing my knees to my chest.

 ** _'Damn it! Don't worry, I can follow our link to find you.'_** Yami said.

 ** _'Yami... Why did Anzu do this to me?'_** I asked as I felt like I was going to cry.

 ** _She asked to talk to me in private and I didn't think anything of it._** ** _.. I'm so stupid...'_** I said softly tears finally falling from my eyes.

 ** _'Aibou, that was not Anzu. It was a demon who took you, he disguised himself as Anzu to fool me and you.'_** Yami explained.

My eyes widened, another demon!?

 ** _'He left a note after he took you. His name is Marik but he goes by Tombkeeper and... Unfortunately I know him.'_** I heard him sigh.

 ** _'You know him?'_** I don't why but for some reason I felt a little... betrayed. But why I have no reason too..

 ** _'Yes, he believes that we have this life long rivalry. Along with another demon known as_** ** _The Thief King.'_** Yami explained.

 ** _'O-ok well come soon alright? I think-...'_** I didn't finish that because the door slowly creaked opened. I gasped quietly as a figure made itself known, it was a man with white gold hair and violet eyes.

 ** _'Yugi! Aibou are you ok? What happened!?'_** I heard Yami say frantically.

The man smirked at me before moving forward and grabbing my arm and yanking me up. I cringed at the harshness and Yami called out again feeling my emotions.

 ** _'White gold hair and violet eyes... Hurry Yami!'_** Was all I said before he threw me to the wall and my head knocking me out.

Yami's pov:

I growled as my talk with Yugi was cut off.

I looked to Seto, "We must hurry cousin! My talk was cut off that must mean Marik has done something to Yugi, possibly knocking him out."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Alright cousin, lets go. You still feel the link don't you?"

"Of course I do, you know as well as I do that we can find our summoner no matter where they are alive or dead. Nothing can stop us unless some powerful magic is at play." I said rolling my eyes at this basic knowledge.

Seto scoffed, "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Come on then, he is on the outskirts of Domonio. Figures Marik would take him there, away from witness and people who would stop our fight. Tch! He knows I never back down from a challenge, kidnapping Yugi was pointless." I said, opening a shadow portal.

"You know Marik, he never does anything the easy way." Seto said, walking by me and his arms crossed.

I sighed knowing he was right. All the years I've known Marik nothing was ever easy with him, he was also so dramatic with the things he did. Grand entrances and flashy clothes, I'd so far as to call him very flamboyant.

I stepped into the portal and walked silently next to him as we made our way to Yugi.

"What are you going to do once we get there? Will you kill him?" Seto asked, breaking the silence.

"I would like to, I think I have a good reason." I said.

"Ha! You actually need a reason to kill Marik?" Seto laughed with a smirk.

"Yugi has asked me not to kill unless necessary." I said, "As much as I would love to kill all who hurt him, and the shadows would appreciate being fed, I swore on our bond that I would not kill unless necessary." I said sensing that we were almost there.

"So in other words he asked you, not ordered you. A perfect loophole." Seto mused.

I growled. "I swore I wouldn't cousin I don't intend to break that."

We walked out of the portal to see an abandoned warehouse. Broken windows and graffiti, with overgrown weeds everywhere.

"How cliche." I mumbled out.

"Yes, how very fitting for this story don't you think?" Seto mused looking over the place.

"Indeed, now lets go and greet our host." I said walking to the door on the side of the building and slowly pushing it open.

The door creeked opened, the sound filling the silence that surrounded us. Not a second later a scream rang out and I just knew it was Yugi.

Me and Seto rushed in and I followed our link through some halls into a large room to see Marik holding Yugi by his hair, Yugi's eyes were closed in pain and his hands were trying to push Marik away from him.

"Aibou!" I called out to him.

He looked up with teary eyes filled with relief, happiness, and fear. "Yami!"

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join our party." Marik said with a smirk pulling up Yugi and holding him out in front of him.

I growled in anger hearing Yugi cry out in pain. "Why did you take my summoner, you know I never back down from a challenge."

"I was bored and wanted to have a bit of fun with him." Marik said, putting his face awfully close to Yugi's.

"If you wanted a fight, you could've just found me. After all this time you still have a flair for the dramatic." I mused with a challenging smirk at my lips.

"Ha! After all this time you are still the same Pharaoh. Challenging as always, charging in without another thought except to win." Marik said smirking back at me.

"Oh Marik, it's been centuries since you have seen me. A lot has changed since we've last met, and I've gotten a lot more creative in torturing techniques." I said grinning crazily.

"I'm sure you remember last the time me and Seto had you groveling at our feet begging for us to kill you." I smirked, my eyes glowing in amusement as I watched fear start to crawl behind Marik's eyes.

I glanced at Yugi to see what emotion was behind his eyes, confusion and curiosity but also... fear. But not of Marik, but for me and Seto. I frowned at that, I don't want him to be scared of me.

"You wouldn't dare do anything to me in front of your precious summoner." Marik said with a smirk.

"That may be true but I've been given orders to only kill when necessary. And I think kidnapping and hurting the summoner is plenty reason to kill." I said with my own smirk seeing that fear grow behind his eyes.

"Seto," I said lowly so Marik wouldn't hear. "I strike first and while he's distracted grab Yugi."

Seto nodded stiffly, readying himself for whatever Marik might throw at us.

I nodded once before rushing towards Marik, he got into a defensive stance automatically putting Yugi in front of him thinking I wouldn't dare strike. 'Oh how wrong he is.' I chuckled deeply.

Seto came from behind him grabbing Yugi right before I got to him and pulling him away, leaving me with free range to attack Marik. I immediately drew my fist back and punch him in the face watching gleefully as he went tumbling back and smashing in a wall.

 ** _Meanwhile with Yugi..._**

Yugi's pov:

Seto pulled me away Marik just before Yami got to him, I watched as Marik tumbled into the wall making a dent.

I looked at Kaiba when we were a good distance away, "Seto can you help me find Marik's summoner? He has trapped him here somewhere, we have to save him!" I exclaimed hanging onto his sleeve.

Seto rolled his eyes, "What good would finding him do? If Marik has trapped him like you said he should be relieved my cousin is going to kill his demon."

"But... But believe it or not he loves Marik and doesn't want to see him dead! You van understand that right? Since you love Jonouchi and he loves you!?" I pleaded with him hoping he'd understand.

"Fine let's find the brat-..." Seto had started to say but everything went quiet and we were surrounded by darkness.

I quickly grabbed Seto's arm feeling him stiffen up when I did.

"Hurry up, the shadows will only be in this room." I heard him say as I let him pull me along in the dark.

We made our way quietly in the dark, whatever Yami had done muffled their voices so I couldn't hear much. We ran into a hallway lit up with torches and with many cell doors.

"He must be in one of these!" I said quickly walking to each door and looking into it from the small window they each had, Seto following close behind me.

After the fifth door I finally found him.

"Malik!" I shouted to him, he was curled up in one of the corner before looking up at me with terrified eyes.

I quickly tried opening the door but the lock seemed broken enough to where I couldn't open it.

"More over." I looked at Seto who looked annoyed, I moved over seeing him pull the open easily like nothing was wrong.

I stared in awe before shaking my head and running into the cell and kneeling before Malik.

"Malik, c'mon your free now." I said gently reaching out my hand for him to take.

He started shaking, and was mumbling over and over, "I'll n-never... be free of him! Never... never...never..."

"You will be I promise... My demon is fighting him right now, I'm sure he's going to kill him..." I said softly looking down, I still wasn't ok with the fact that Yami could and would kill people especially if they hurt me.

Seeing him talk about torturing Marik... that... that haunting smirk he had while he talked about it... It scared me.

"N-no! He can't kill Marik! I-I'm nothing without him... I-I... I love him... and I hate myself for it..." Malik said as he sobbed, he wrapped his arms around himself digging his nails into his arms.

"Malik..." I hugged him to me, he was so cold.. so frightened...

"Why do I feel this way!? He's so horrible to me yet sometimes... sometimes there's good in him..." Malik continued.

I held him a little tighter, I softly started petting his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"It'll be ok Malik... But listen to me. You are stronger then him, you are the summoner. You have a strength above his, you have authority over him." I explained softly.

Malik over shook his head. "I-I can't do a-anything..."

"Yes you can, I know you can! You must be strong and tell him, 'I order you to never cause me harm!' If you do that he will have no choice but to listen, you summoned him, you are the master, he needs you!" I said, my voice firm.

Malik had stopped crying and I knew he had been listening to me. "I'm not sure..."

"If you want I'll stay with you, my demon and I will protect you." I said encouragingly.

Malik's eyes narrowed in thought before he hesitantly nodded. "Ok... I'll try, and you'll be with me right?" He asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course, I'll be right next to you." I said standing and holding out my hand for him.

He looked at my hand for a moment before taking it and standing up as well.

I smiled brightly, "Now let's go show your demon who's boss!"

 ** _Back to Yami..._**

He recovered quickly much to my dismay. He stood and rushed at me throwing punches and kicks getting angry the more I dodged and deflected his attacks.

"Stop playing defense and fight me!" He shouted angrily.

I stopped suddenly laughter bubbling from me. "You want to play?" I asked him a dangerous smirk.

"Then let's play." I said and with a snap of my fingers the room turned pitched black.

"Such a dirty move Pharaoh, but you forget. I can see in the dark." Marik said, but his voice gave away the uncertainty.

I knew he could vaguely see in my shadows, but not as well as me. I could see everything clearly, after all the one who summons the shadows see's and knows best.

I avoided his eyes and found myself behind him. "Boo!" I moved away quickly seeing him turning with a startled look on his face.

"Stop playing games Pharaoh!" He shouted, looking wildly around him.

I chuckled making it seem like it was coming from everywhere. "Do you remember the first time I trapped you like this? If I recall it was because you killed the prey I was hunting, such a delicious soul that could've been mine." I said walking circles around Marik.

"You broke so quickly, I would've thought you lasted longer with how rude and spiteful you were." I walked by him slowly knowing that he would feel that breeze making him paranoid.

"Are you a coward? Is this why you hid in the shadows instead of fighting me?" Marik said laughing.

I chuckled darkly and reached into a dark portal and pulled out a wicked dark knife with a slight purple shine to it. I threw the knife at him relishing the way he screamed and and clutched his shoulder.

I could hear his growl resonate as his own shadow began trailing the floor. _'Oh no he's angry, ha! He'll be dead within 15 minutes.'_

"I will kill you and once your dead your little summoner will be mine! He'll soon learn to call me master after I break that will of his." Marik said chuckling as the shadows wrapped around his shoulder in an attempt to heal him.

"Or maybe I'll keep you alive so you can hear his cries for you as when I take his innocence corrupting his soul." Marik laughed.

I growled before quickly realising my mistake when his head snapped towards where I was sending his shadows towards me. I quickly moved out of the way but not quick enough since his shadows cut into my arm.

I winced in pain but I didn't make a sound, I wouldn't give him that pleasure. Now he'll die in 10 minutes.

"As much as I'd like to stick around and torture you, I have somewhere to be. So if you could die quicker, that would be perfect." I said. "Or maybe I should quicken it just a little."

I reached for another knife and drew my back back to throw it. With a flick of my wrist it landed in his side just below his ribs.

He fell to the ground with a scream. Only 6 minutes to go, I released the darkness letting the light through again.

I was immediately tackled into a hug by Yugi. He had some tears stains on his cheeks and he was mumbling about how happy he was ok. I smiled feeling the waves of happiness and relief I could feel from his emotions but there was one I was unfamiliar with. It made me feel warm inside and I was suddenly nervous.

'No... there's are Yugi's emotions how are they affecting me like this?' I thought confused but hugged Yugi back anyway.

"Cousin what shall we do with him?" Seto asked me, looking in disgust at Marik's curled up body.

I look down at my summoner who was happy in my arms with small smile on his face. It was then I noticed a boy about Yugi's age standing somewhat away from us looking sadly at Malik, in fact this boy looked quite similar to Marik.

"Aibou why is his summoner here?" I asked, of course I knew this was his summoner. I could smell Marik's scent on him.

"Oh this is Marik's summoner, Malik. Since you subdued Marik it's the perfect time for Malik to order Marik not to hurt him anymore." Yugi explained going over to Malik and taking his hand leading him closer to me.

I narrowed my eyes at that, 'Why would Yugi so carelessly hold the hand of the enemy?'

"Malik it's alright, see he isn't dead so order him quickly." Yugi said, talking in a calm gentle voice.

"He won't live for much longer, I poisoned him. He has about 4 minutes before he dies for good." I said, looking bored at Marik's body which still laid curled up on the floor.

"Yami give him the antidote! Malik doesn't want him dead!" Yugi shouted at me which shocked me.

"You gave me permission to kill when necessary! He kidnapped you, he hurt you! He threatened to take your innocence while I watched helplessly and your telling me to save his life!?" I shouted angry, at the very idea of sparing him.

"Yes I am. That is Malik's demon to control and he will, I know how has the strength to." Yugi said, looking at Malik with an encouraging smile.

Malik smiled lightly back, "Please give him the antidote, I promise you I'll order him to never harm Yugi." He said to me.

I glared at Marik's body, "No. I can't, even if you order it if the demons will is strong enough they can break the bond and go against the contract. I can not take that risk."

"Please don't make me do it Yami..." Yugi said quietly looking into my eyes.

"Do what?" I asked a little confused.

"Please don't make me order you to save him..." Yugi said tears at his eyes.

I was suddenly hit with immense sadness. It was so heavy I fell to my knees, 'Aibou... You really don't want to order me around like a slave huh... This is what must be precious about you...'

I shook my head, putting a mental barrier up to keep out his sadness. "Ok... I'll save him."

I reached into a portal pulling out a vial and a syringe with a long needle. I filled up the syringe with a healthy amount and walked up to Marik's body.

I flipped him onto his back before straddling him.

"Y-yami!?" I looked up to see both Malik and Yugi blushing.

"I suggest you both look away." I said calmly raising my hands with the syringe above my head.

I slammed my hands down pushing the needle into his chest, making sure it reached his heart. I then injected the antidote and pulled out the syringe carelessly tossing it over my shoulder.

"There, within about 5 minutes I believe he'll wake up very weak. His healing should already be fixing what was damaged by the poison." I said standing and crossing my arms walking over and standing next to Seto, who looked like he rather be anywhere else.

"Thank you for you help cousin, go and return to your puppy." I said with a slight smirk.

Seto rolled his eyes, "You are lucky your family." He said before walking through a dark portal and disappearing.

"Thank you.." I heard Malik say before he walked over to Marik silently.

"I know you hated it... But I'm glad you saved him." Yugi said approaching me like I was going to lash out in anger.

I sighed about to say something when a loud groan filled the room. I raised at eyebrow at seeing Marik starting to wake up. "Well that was sooner then I thought."

Yugi made his way over to Malik and kneeled down next to him, taking Malik's hand in his again.

I watched silently as Marik's eyes opened and began to focus on Malik.

"Marik..." Malik started slowly, glancing at Yugi quickly who squeezed his hand.

"While your here weak before me, I give you some orders to follow. I order you to never harm Yugi. I order you to never harm me. You have treated me bad ever since I summoned you... But I've also noticed you can be kind when you want to..." He said stopping for a moment to wipe away the tears that were falling.

"I have fallen for you... and I hate myself for it... But my feelings won't change no matter how hard I try to forget. So now maybe thing will better with these orders in place... I hope they will." Malik said, finishing what he meant to say.

Yugi smiled at him, "I'm so proud of you."

Marik started pick himself up and I stood protectivly in front of Yugi and Malik, if Yugi treated him as a friend I will protect him as well.

Marik weakly glared at me, "Let me talk to him."

I gave a glare of my own before moving away from Malik, and to my surprise Marik kneeled in front of Malik with his head bowed.

"I have heard your orders and I will follow without complaint... master." He said shocking both Malik and me.

I've never known Marik to just willingly give someone authority over him. Even with his past masters he always held his head high, always letting them know who the one with the real power was. I could only assume that Malik has earned his respect.

Malik smiled at Marik before helping him stand up, "Come on Marik, let's go home." He turned to Yugi for a moment, "Thank you for giving me the courage to do this, I never could have with out you."

Marik raised his hand summoning a portal, "Thank you and goodbye." Was the last thing we heard before they disappeared from sight.

I looked to Yugi, who still hadn't moved from where he sat next to Malik. I moved over to him and held out my hand for him.

"Come, let's return home. You must be exhausted." I said with a small smile.

He looked up at me with a smile of his eyes, his eyes bright with happiness despite what has happened. "Yea... Let's go home." He said taking my hand and pulling himself off the ground.

I opened a portal for us and started to walk through it with Yugi, I looked to him through the darkness seeing a soft light come from Yugi's body.

 _'I know what you are now... something precious... Something the darkness can not do without...'_ I thought to myself.

 _'Yes... Yugi is light, light that fills up the void of darkness within my heart. That is why I feel whole with him...'_ I smiled as we walked out of the portal and into his bedroom.

He went and laid down reaching his hand out to me I took it and crawled into his bed and held him in my arms, I finally understood the emotion that had been plaguing my thoughts.

I love my summoner, it all makes sense now. And from what I feel from his emotions he feels the same way.

I smiled feeling Yugi snuggle close to me and I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 _'For a demon who isn't supposed to have these emotions... I'm glad I do.'_ I thought as Yugi's soft breathing lulled me into sleep.

 **Ok! That was really hard to write, I even completely forgot what I was going for! Any I'm kinda bad fighting scenes so I hope this will suffice... Anyway!**

 **Next time on My friend the demon: Yugi gets some strange surprises at school while at home Yami tries to get some reactions out of Yugi, what kind? Read to find out!**

 **I** **'m trying to make a funny chapter this time, wish me luck!**


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise!

Yugi's pov:

I woke up to light streaming from my curtains, birds chirping, and the sounds of cars driving by.

I gazed up at my ceiling remember all that happened a couple days ago. Malik and his demon... This whole situation seemed like a bad dream I had just woke from, but I knew it was real.

I turned my gaze to around my room, plain and simply decorated yet still seemed to fit me exactly. I noticed Yami wasn't besides me and I felt alittle sad that he wasn't here when I woke up.

He already found a way inside my heart... and so quickly at that. Why was that? How did this happen? Was my loneliness so strong that I grabbed onto the first person who showed me kindness?...

I sighed and got out of bed to get dressed, I wondered over to my closet and dug through it for a clean uniform. I did have school today and jii-chan still had another 3 days to come home.

I got dressed in my uniform and wandered downstairs to find Yami. When I entered the kitchen I was shocked to find Yami there at the stove wearing jii-chans novelty apron of a woman in a bathing suit.

I couldn't help it when I burst out laughing. Yami looked at me confused before realization came upon his face.

"Oh ha-ha laugh it up aibou, but I was not going to get my uniform dirty." Yami said with amusement in his eyes.

I wiped a tear from my eye calming down, "I'm sorry but that was funniest thing I've ever seen." I chuckled walking to him and seeing what he was cooking.

It was an American breakfast, sausage and bacon smelled heavenly with a stack of warm pancakes. I eagerly sat at the dinning table as he put the plate in front of me.

"Thanks Yami! This looks amazing!" I said smiling and pouring syrup on the pancakes. I took a bite and my mouth exploded with flavors! I didn't even know you could pack this much flavor in with a basic recipe for pancakes.

"Oh god's it's practically orgasmic!" I moaned and ate another bite.

Yami chuckled making me really think on what I said. "O-oh I didn't mean it in those words exactly! The pancakes are just really good..." I cried out covering my face blushing brightly.

"Well I'm glad you like it, since a demon doesn't need human food and our taste buds are rather bland to it, I've had centuries to test and try out things on my human masters with out actually eating it." Yami said smirking and leaning his head into his hand watching me.

I smiled embarrassed before continuing to eat my breakfast. "So you've lived for centuries huh... How old are you exactly?" I asked curious.

Yami tilted his head and hummed. "Lets see... I was born around this time... Died around this time... turned into a demon at this time..." He mumbled.

I finished off my breakfast patiently waiting for his answer, _'Yami must've lived for a long time now... I wonder if it ever annoys him.'_ I thought.

"Alright if I am right I've lived for at least 5,000 years." Yami said with a smile.

I gasped looking at him in shock, 5,000 is an incredible amount of time to be on this earth! He must've seen a bunch of historical things and explored historical places even explorers hadn't touched yet!

"Yami you have to tell me stories of the things you've done and seen!" I said excitedly.

He looked at me with a smile, "Maybe another time, for now we have to go."

"Huh? Why not now?" I asked confused. I really wanted to hear his stories.

"School of course." Yami said with a smile and poked my cheek.

I pouted and put my plate in the sink rinse it. I turned and picked my bag and walked to the front door before I stopped suddenly.

"Yugi?" I heard Yami question me.

"Hold on a second I forgot something." I said turning and running up the stairs to my room. I quickly spotted what I was looking for. Sitting there on my night stand was the millennium puzzle.

I walked up to it quietly and picked it up gently with a soft smile, it shined with the light hitting it as the eye stared at me. I brought it to me pressing a gentle kiss to it before slipping it around my neck feeling it's comfortable weight against me.

I haven't worn it for a while, I guess since Yami got here I haven't noticed it.

I ran back down the stairs seeing Yami waiting for me patiently, he turned to me and smiled his eyes glancing at the puzzle.

"I see you decided to wear it again." He said opening the door for me letting me walk through.

"Yea.." I smiled sheepishly. "I haven't remembered it til now." I said as I locked the door and started walking the direction to school.

"Well you should probably remember it more often, though that spell you used said to use it as ... a refuge I believe it said, it really isn't. I am not bound to the puzzle but I am bound you." Yami explained.

"And the more you wear the puzzle the easier it is to get to you, since you did use it in the spell it has made a connection between us. So I can literally find you instantly, instead of searching for our link like I did last time." Yami continued.

I nodded listening intently, it would make this a lot easier. Well if I ever get kidnapped again which I really hoped wouldn't happen again.

"Ok, that sounds reasonable. I'll remember to put it on from now." I smiling at him and we continued walking in a comfortable silence until we saw the school gates ahead, I also noticed Anzu, Jounochi and Honda standing at the gate.

"Huh I wonder what they are waiting for?" I said tilting my head.

"Maybe they are waiting for us." Yami said thoughtfully.

We made it to the gates and they turned to us with smiles on their faces. "Hey guys!" They all called out.

I furrowed my brows confused, "Um.. Hi?" I asked. They seem really excited to be waiting for us.

"We want to introduce some new friends to our group, they are some new kids here and you'll meet them in our first class! C'mon!" Anzu said taking my hand and dragging me to the entrance.

I panicked and tried to make her let go. Arms slipped around my waist and pulled me away, I turned to see Yami and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, I know Anzu wasn't the one to hurt me but I still get nervous..." I said softly.

Anzu looked at me confused, "Are you coming Yugi?"

"Yes I am, don't worry keep going I'll follow." I said keeping close to Yami who still had an arm around my waist.

We walked into our first class and sat at our desks, everyone eventually showed up and then the teacher arrived.

"Ok students today we have two new students joining us. Please introduce yourself." He said as the two students walked in.

The first was a kid with pure white hair that went past his shoulder, he had pale skin to though it was kinda peachy too. He has soft milk chocolate colored eyes and a shy smile.

The second made me gasp and I felt Yami tense up next to me, it was Malik! With his white gold hair and violet eyes, he had kohl around his eyes and some on his cheeks. (A/N You guys know how he does it right?)

"Hello, my name is Ryou Bakura." Said Ryou, an English accent seemed to bleed into his Japanese.

"My name is Malik Ishtar." Malik said.

The teacher stepped forward, "Does anyone have any questions?"

Some hands were raised.

"What school did you go to before coming here?" Someone asked.

"Well I was living in London before here." Ryou answered.

"I was in Egypt before I came here." Malik also answered.

"Does that mean you know different languages?" Another student asked.

"I only English and Japanese." Ryou said.

"I know Japanese, Arabic and Ancient Egyptian. I can also read hieroglyphics." Malik said.

"Ok that's good for now, any other questions can be asked between classes. Now where to put you..." He said looking at the empty desks.

"Ah, Bakura-san you can take the seat next to Mr. Mutou. And Ishtar-san you can sit besides Mr. Jounochi. Please raise your hands." He said and I raised my hand.

Ryou walked to the desk and smiled at me before sitting down. I saw Malik grin at Jounochi and Jou grinned back. On no I can smell trouble coming from them.

"Well this should prove entertaining." Yami said glancing at Malik and Jou.

I saw Malik turn to me and he waved at me with a shy smile, I waved back with a smile of my own. I don't blame him for what happen, he was afraid of Marik and sometimes fear drives you to do things you don't want to do.

I turned to see Yami glaring at Malik, I reached forward and pinched his cheek. He turned to me with a half-hearted glare.

"Don't glare at him, I don't blame him for what happened and neither should you." I said scolding him.

"My hatred is not so easily quelled aibou. I will not trust anyone until a show of loyalty is held." Yami said staring into my eyes.

He was right, it wouldn't be easy to show him that Malik is a good person when Marik already screwed up his vision of him.

I sighed, "I suppose it would be wrong of me to ask you to change your opinion." I said turning away from him.

The teacher went on and on about a poem of love and revenge until the bell had rung and the class ended. I gathered my things and looked at Ryou and Malik as we walked out of the classroom.

"So what classes do you have?" I asked.

They both pulled out their schedules and showed them to me, I looked at them and my eyes widened.

"You have the same classes as me, your lockers are even besides mine!" I said.

Their eyes widened in surprised, I looked at Yami only to feel a wave of suspicion from him.

"Who enrolled you here?" Yami asked as we walked to our next class.

"My friend... Bakura." Ryou answered looking down and rubbing his arms softly like he was cold.

"And my... friend. Marik." Malik said softly.

"Oh.. Well I'd like to meet your friend Ryou, I've already met Malik's friend." I said with a smile.

They also smiled at me seeing how friendly I was with them.

Yami said nothing but he didn't have to, I could feel how unhappy he was. I frowned as we entered our next class, Ryou and Malik did their introductions again and were sat next to me. Yami was to my left, Malik to my right and Ryou in front of me.

I barely paid attention only enough to write down notes. My thoughts were on Yami... He seems so mad and I want to make him happy again. I kept thinking of things I could do to make him smile.

"Yugi?" I looked up to see Ryou looking at me worried. "Yugi class is over, didn't you hear the bell ring?" He asked.

I blinked once, the twice. The whole class went by and I never noticed... I guess I was thinking so hard on how to make Yami happy I didn't notice class had ended. I noticed the classroom was empty except for Ryou and Malik.

"Oh.. I'm sorry I've been so distracted..." I said standing and gathered my stuff I turned to leave but ran into a hard cool chest. I looked up to see Yami looking worried at me, but he was so close all I could do was blush when my hands found it's way to his chest.

Yami smirked at me, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I blushed brighter hiding my face in his shoulder, "Yami!" I said whining.

Yami nuzzled his cheek against my hair when I tried to push him away. "Yami let me go, we have to get to our next class." I said weakly pushing him away because his hug felt so nice.

"Alright aibou but I'll get you at home." Yami said chuckling and walking to the classroom door.

I smiled softly following after him with Ryou and Malik next to me.

"So you and Yami huh?" Malik said nudging my side with a playful smile.

I covered my cheeks so they couldn't see my blush. "Oh shush you... You should know how I feel. Because you feel the same way with him..." I said quietly.

"How is he treating you now by the way?" I asked as we entered our last class before lunch.

"He's... Better I guess." Malik shrugged. "But it seems he's a lot more careful around me, like he has to really think about his words before talking to me."

Ryou looked confused, looking from me to Malik.

"Malik is in love with his friend and well... you can see how I am with Yami." I said explaining before the walked to the front to be introduced again, must be tedious having to explain who you are over and over again.

I sat in my seat and thought about how to make Yami happy again, but kept coming up empty. I mean I don't even know what he likes, I can't make him a treat because he doesn't eat human food, maybe I can buy him a gift. But I don't know what he like... wait... He likes me.

I blushed brightly and mentally slapped myself. Bad Yugi! Bad bad Yugi!

"Yugi?" I heard Yami say.

I blinked and turned to look at him, "What?"

"Why did I just hear you say 'Bad Yugi?" He asked with a smirk. Like he knew exactly why I said that.

"No reason!" I nearly shouted turning around.

"Mr. Mutou is there a reason you are interrupting my class?" The teacher asked and everyone turn to look at me.

"No sensei, please continue." I said looking down at my desk and rubbing at my mark slightly to calm me down. I don't know why but every time I rubbed it no matter what I felt calm, it's so strange but I'm glad for it.

I sighed and took down some notes, if I focus on Yami all day I'll never do any of my work. And finally this class ended and if was lunch time.

As we walked out of the room to our lockers I smiled slightly, after lunch was just one more class before home. There I can freely think of something to do for Yami.

We got to our lockers and I opened mine easily but Ryou was having a problem with his.

I smiled at him. "Tell me your combination I'll show you an easy way to do it." I said and he showed me the group of numbers from his schedule.

I showed him this trick I learned my first year here, "Ok now you try." I said stepping aside so he can try it.

He got it on his first try. "Thank you Yugi." He put his stuff away and grabbed his lunch and we made our way outside, we had lunch underneath an oak tree. It was a beautiful tree, it's branches and leaves always kept shade over our table we had to fight for it but it was worth it.

Anzu and Honda were already there sitting across from each other with their lunch, Jou I guess was getting his. Malik sat next to Anzu and Ryou next to Honda, I was going to sit next to Ryou but Yami pulled me into his lap with my back to his chest.

I blushed and tried to sit next to Ryou again but once Yami wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder, I could feel his cool breath on my neck, and I just melted in his arms.

I saw him grin in victory and I rolled my eyes and unwrapped my lunch. It was some rice balls, some takoyaki, and some tamagoyaki. Not much but it would keep me satisfied until we get home.

Jou finally got here along with Kaiba. Jou flashed me a bright smile before sitting next to Malik with his lunch.

"So how are ya liking the school so far?" Jou asked them.

"It's nice and the material seems easy to catch up on from my old school. Plus all our classes are with Yugi and he's been a delightful help so far." Ryou said looking at me with a smile.

I blushed lightly from the compliment and I swear I heard Yami growl a little bit, awe he's jealous Ryou made me blush. "Well I'm just being a good friend." I said shyly, eating my rice ball.

"Well you've been so friendly with us, especially me, despite everything... I'm grateful, you could've avoided me, pushed me away, say you hated me but you didn't. Instead you smiled at me and told me it was all going to be ok, you held my hand and gave me the courage face what I was scared of. You called me friend... and as long as you'll have me, I'd like to call you my friend as well." Malik said with a watery smile.

"Oh Malik..." I stood up from Yami's lap and walked around the table to give Malik a big hug. He hugged me back some tears escaping from his eyes, "You'll always be my friend! And whenever you need help I'll be here all you have to do is ask." I told him, I leaned back and used a napkin to wipe away his tears.

He blew his nose with a napkin I offered and smiled brightly at me. "Thank you Yugi, your the only person who has ever told me such things. My sister tries her hardest to support us and I love her for that but she's rarely home and always working..." Malik said looking down.

Anzu, Jou and Honda looked confused before Jou spoke up.

"Well Malik if ya ever feeling lonely call on us and well try our best ta cheer you up." Jou said with a thumbs up.

"Yea, friends are there for each other, so if you ever are feeling down come to one of us." Anzu said with a smile.

"Same for you Ryou, if you need somebody to talk to or just hang out come to me or any of us." I said smiling at Ryou, I didn't want him to feel left out.

"Thank you Yugi." Ryou said with a grateful smile.

"Anyway! Enough talking let's eat!" Jou said digging into his food and we all laughed.

~After school~

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later, I gotta open up the shop today." I said to all of them.

"Yea Kaiba here is gonna help me with my homework." Jou said nudging Kaiba's side earning him a glare.

"I promised my home I'd help her clean up today and to help make dinner." Anzu said.

"I got nothing to do but I'm heading home anyway." Honda said.

Ryou and Malik said they were going to meet with the other friends they mentioned.

I waved goodbye to them all as they all walked off in their respective directions. I smiled to myself as I started walking home with Yami besides me. _'This is like a dream come true... I hope I never wake up. I have Yami and now new friends, this couldn't get better!'_ I thought excitedly.

I glanced at Yami and quietly grabbed his hand, I waited just a second for him to do something but all he did was intertwine our fingers making me blush lightly. I saw the game shop up a head and frowned when I noticed Professor Hawkins car in front of the shop.

I slowed my steps thinking of why he could be here, maybe jii-chan came home early? That seems the most sound theory.

Yami tugged my hand to keep me walking and I smiled at him and kept walking. We got to the shop doors and as soon as I opened the door I got tackled, my hand slipped out of Yami's and my back hit the ground. I groaned lightly feeling some pain and tried to sit up, I saw Yami looking shocked and a head of blonde hair in front of me.

"Rebecca you must be more careful when you greet Yugi." Professor Hawkins said as he opened the door revealing himself and jii-chan. I smiled brightly and quickly but gently pushed Rebecca away and jumped into my jii-chan's opened arms.

"Jii-chan I've missed you!" I said hugging him tightly. "I thought you weren't coming back for another 3 days?" I asked looking at him.

"Well I suppose I was a little homesick." He grinned at me his eyes sparkling before he noticed Yami. "Ah Yami, I trust you've been taking care of my grandson?" He asked him.

"Of course jii-chan, I'd never let him get hurt when he's with me." Yami answered smoothly making me confused, when did jii-chan ask him to take care of me.

"Anyway come inside please, I just put some tea to brew." Jii-chan said ushering us into the shop, Rebecca had latched onto my arm and not letting go and I was to polite to push her away.

We all walked into the living room and Professor Hawkins sat down on the couch and Rebecca sat next to him, I took that chance as my escape rushing to my room and making sure Yami was here before I locked the door and went to collapse in my bed.

"Aibou who are those people?" Yami asked pulling me into his arms and petting my hair making me relax.

"Well Professor Hawkins is a long time friends of jii-chan's. He is the one who invites jii-chan to go explore ancients ruins, and Rebecca is Professor Hawkins granddaughter." I explained cuddling up to Yami as his fingers continued to run through my hair.

"Why was Rebecca hanging onto you like that? You looked uncomfortable." He asked me. I could feel of bit of anger there though it wasn't a lot.

"She has a crush on me, she likes to call me darling and hang onto my arm like she did earlier. And I'm always to polite to push her away." I said running my fingers from Yami's jawline to his collar bone, just tracing shapes on his cool skin.

"Hmm maybe I should prove to her that you are mine now." Yami said,

Those beautiful crimson eyes stared at me seemed darkened now, with... desire? I didn't have much time to think before I felt his lips touch mine, but not a second after a knock was heard at my door.

"Darling! Your grandfather says the tea is ready, he wants to tell you all about what he saw." Rebecca said and I could hear her try to open the door and when she noticed it was locked I heard her huff and walk away.

I groaned in annoyance, I just got a kiss and now I have to go out there. I stood up and pulled Yami with me, I unlocked my door and walked down the stairs and into the living room. Jii-chan was sitting next to Rebecca and Professor Hawkins on the couch so I sat on the floor next to the coffee table and felt Yami sit next to me close enough to where our legs were touching.

Jii-chan started telling me all about what he saw while I poured myself a cup of tea and quiet sipped it and nearly spit out my tea when I felt a hand place itself on my knee. I knew it was Yami when I felt the coolness of his hand.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes to see him with a small smile, looking like he was very interested with what Jii-chan was saying.

I blushed lightly when he moved his hand up slightly, I sipped my tea again trying to look interested but jii-chan's words were in one ear and out the other.

I put my cup down and put my hands in my lap, the coffee table was over shadowing me and Yami so I could freely and discreetly push Yami's hand away. His hand instead held mine and I smiled lightly at that, it felt sweet and pleasant.

"Jii-chan I have to do my homework and I have a project with Yami, can we be excused?" I asked looking away from Yami to jii-chan.

"Of course my boy, I'll tell you all my stories tomorrow." He said with a smile.

I smiled and drank the rest of my tea as Yami stood up. He reached out a hand and helped me up, "Thank you jii-chan I can't wait to hear your stories." I said walking away.

Yami followed as we entered my room and I quickly closed my door and locked, Yami looked at me curious.

"Why did you lock the door?" He asked.

I looked at him and started counting down. "3... 2... 1..." And a second later there was a knock at the door.

"Darling do you need any help?" Rebecca said and like a horror movie the door knob started moving as she tried to open it.

"That's why I locked it, I always have to do that when she's here or I'll never get her out of my room." I said going to my desk and pulling out my homework.

Yami nodded in understanding before sitting on my bed.

"Darling?" She tried again.

"Sorry Rebecca but I really need to finish this homework with Yami." I said looking through what I need to finish.

"You know... We can do something else besides homework." Yami said with a seductive smile.

I blushed brightly. _'It's ok Yugi is you don't look into his eyes you won't be tempted.'_ I thought to myself quickly looking away.

I could hear him walking towards me and felt his hands on my hips, I gasped when his cool hands slipped underneath my shirt and his thumbs caressing my skin. I shivered and leaned back into his arms, he didn't make it easy to resist him but I could try.

"Aibou..." Yami said, his breath next to my left ear. I felt him place a kiss on my neck and I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Y-yami I have homework to do." I said softly pulling myself from his arms, though I could've stayed there forever.

Yami chuckled pulling away. "Alright aibou fine." He said going back to sit on my bed.

I smiled softly and sat down in my desk chair, "It won't take me long I promised." I said looking at my 2-3 papers I had to do.

Yami hummed in reply before leaning back in my bed with his arms behind his head. He had a soft smile on his face and he had closed his eyes.

I turned back to my work and quickly started doing it, I really wanted to cuddled with Yami... and maybe something more? I blushed thinking about that, I mean where would I draw the line before we went to far? I don't think I'm ready for that... But is Yami ready for that? How experienced is he? He has lived for 5,000 years surely he's still not... a virgin.

I finished a paper and moved on the the next. I mean eventually our relationship would come to a point when we would want to do those things...

"Yugi?" I turned my head to see Yami there lying shirtless. My eyes widened and I blushed heavily.

"Y-yami! What are you doing!?" I asked covering my eyes and turning away. Why is he doing this to me! Oh Ra he has abs... I wanna touch them!

I peeked through my hands to see him with his shirt on again and I sighed in relief, why is he making me so flustered?

Yami chuckled again and went back to laying back with his eyes closed. I sighed and continued my work, and it took me a while because I kept glancing back at Yami and maybe secretly hoping he had taken his shirt off again.

I finally finished it and leaned back into my chair to stretch. I sighed feeling accomplished that I got through it even after what Yami had done. I really wanted to ask him why he did it so I turned to him to ask but he was asleep.

I smiled softly and put my work away and then went to tell jii-chan if Yami can stay over since he fell asleep, and of course he said yes. I came back to Yami and found a blanket to cover both him and me, I spread the blanket out and crawled into bed with Yami.

His eyes opened a little bit and smiled seeing me, I pulled the blanket over us both as his arms pulled me close. I kissed his cheek softly.

"Goodnight mou hitori no boku." I whispered.

"Good night aibou." He said back finding my hand and intertwining our fingers together.

And we fell asleep with a smile, knowing we were together.

 **I hoped this has the surprises I mentioned in the past chapter, and I hope I made it at least a little funny.** **Anyway...**

 **Next time on My friend the demon: Yugi learns more about Ryou and Malik, while Yami becomes more acquainted with old friends.**


	11. Hiatus

**Thank you all for coming along for the story so far, but for now I'll have to put the story on Hiatus. I plan to continue once I have another couple of chapters done and a clear view on where I want this story to go.**

 **Thank you again for reading my story and I hope you'll still be here when I have the next chapters ready!**

 **Sincerly,**

 **Hyrules** **-Hikari.**


	12. Chapter 12: Chaos

Yami's pov:

School was like how it was every other day. Boring and uneventful going from class to class, I sighed looking at the teacher as the final class before lunch was about to start.

I was about to close my eyes to take a nap when a smell hit my nose, and not just any smell but it was the smell of another demon. One I faintly recognized but couldn't place, I sat up and started looking around.

Yugi who was talking to Ryou and Malik noticed me looking around.

"Yami what's wrong?" Yugi asked looking worried, he must be felt my alertness through the link.

I glanced at him before speaking through the link.

 _'Aibou there is another demon here, somewhere.'_ I said to him still looking around trying to catch the scent.

 _'Oh... Should I be worried?'_ Yugi asked, I could sense his concern.

 _'No, I'll take care of it.'_ I said as the bell rang dismissing class. We gathered our things and walked out of the classroom until Ryou walked by me. I could smell the demon on him, and it appears that the demon has done well to taint this boys soul.

Yami smirked for a moment. "Oh dear friend have you come back to visit me?"

Yugi stopped next to me. "Did you say something?" He asked.

I smiled "No, nothing of importence."

He looked confused for a moment before nodding and walking with Malik and Ryou.

I walked after them until we reached our lunch table, it was then I started to hear the conversation Yugi was having with Ryou.

"...I won't mind but you'll have to forgive me if he seems a bit... Impolite."

I scoffed knowing he was talking about his demon and I knew for a fact that his demon was less then polite, more rude and brash then anything.

"Great we'll meet at your apartment at 6, should we bring anything?" Yugi asked an excited smile on his face.

"If you can bring the drinks I'll take care of the food." Ryou said also excited.

Malik cheered excitedly, "This is my first time visiting a friends home I'm so excited! Ishizu will be so proud of me."

"Oh by the way, are you bringing Marik?" Asked Yugi.

Malik's smile fell a little "Oh yea... If Ryou doesn't mind."

Ryou smiled, "The more the merrier."

Yugi smiled, "So I can invite Yami? This is gonna be so much fun!"

They all smiled and changed the topic as they pulled out their lunches, it was until Ryou spoke up that I knew I could get him alone to talk to his demon.

"Oh dear I forgot to pack a drink, excuse I'll be back in a sec."

I watched as he walked away before slipping into the shadows following him. A smirk found its way to my lips seeing him go to a secluded soda machine, I waited before for him to retrieve his drink before slipping out and standing right behind him.

He turned but gasped when he ran into my chest, "O-oh... Hello Yami. Did you also forget a drink?" He asked nervously.

"No, but I have something to ask you actually. About your friend." I said, my smirk widening a bit.

"Oh? Well I invited Yugi to meet him tonight and he said he'd bring you to." Ryou said, taking a step back before his back hit the machine.

"Well, I'm so excited to see him again I just couldn't wait. And the best way to find him... is through you." I said purring my words stepping closer to Ryou. I lifted my hand pulling a long bit of white hair into my hands, I lifted it to my nose and sniffed it.

"You smell of him, he's done well to taint you hadn't he?" I chuckled deeply seeing the dark blush that spread across his face.

"Hands off my summoner Pharaoh." I heard a gruff voice behind me.

"Akefia!" Ryou smiled widely slipping around me and pulling the other into a hug.

"Ah thief king, I was just looking for you." I said turning and facing him fully, a hand on my hip and a smirk on my face.

Akefia scoffed holding his summoner to his side. "Is that so? Well here I am Pharaoh."

I looked at his face seeing his tanned skin and the cut beneath his right eye, his outfit was a seemingly more modern version of what he once. He still had that red coat, but instead of his usual bare chest he had a black shirt that hugged his frame and dark blue jeans with black boots.

"How nice it is to see you again, it's been awhile hasn't it?" I asked, I walked forward until I was standing right in front of him. "You still look the same as I remember you." I said thoughtfully pushing a bang behind his ear.

And it didn't surprise me when he slapped my hand away with a growl. "It's only been a couple hundred years." He looked at Ryou for a moment, "Go back to your friends, I gotta have a chat with the Pharaoh."

Ryou looked me but nodded and started walking back to friends, to Yugi. And not a minute later Akefia pushed me through a shadow portal and pressed me against the wall.

I purred softly with a smirk. "Well, I didn't know you missed me this much."

Akefia growled putting his hand to my throat, I could feel his sharp nails scraping against my skin. "Stay away from my summoner Pharaoh!"

I smirked. "Or what will you do?" I challenged.

His grip tightened, "I'll make sure you have a permenate death, and I'll make sure your little summoner watches the whole thing."

I narrowed my eyes at that. "It will do you well to stay away from him."

Akefia smirked. "Oh hit a soft spot huh? What? Did you fall in love with him?"

I growled and flipped us around and held Akefia by his neck. "I could ask the same thing about your summoner. I could just smell the taint hanging unto his soul, I'm surprised it's still as white." I said smirking.

I backed off him and started walking back to where Yugi was, "Anyway I'll see you later I'm sure, Marik will be with me as well."

"You do realise if we all come together, it'll cause chaos right?" Akefia calls out to me.

"I turned back to him and grinned. "Oh I'm counting on it."

[ **Later on at Ryou's house** ]

We got to Ryou's door in what I can only describe as an awkward silence. Malik and Yugi kept sneaking glances at me and Marik, like we are gonna attack each other at any moment.

I glanced at Marik, he looked bored beyond belief, I smirked slightly. I may still be pissed at him but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun.

Yugi knocked on Ryou's door after a moment Ryou opened it cheerfully and let us in. I looked around at the new environment, there were barely any pictures on the wall but there were antiques on some shelfs. The living room was decent, a tan couch was set in front of a tv with a coffee table in the middle.

"Yugi what drinks did you guys bring?" Ryou asked.

"Well we brought a couple of different kinds of sodas since we weren't sure what everybody liked." Yugi chuckled nervously, "I hope that's alright."

Ryou smiled. "It's fine I'm sure everyone will enjoy your choices." He said turning to the kitchen, with Yugi and Malik following. Leaving me and Marik by ourselves.

I turned towards him with a mischievous smile. "Say Marik, what do you say we have a little fun while our summoners talk?"

He glanced towards me an eyebrow raised. "You want to have fun? With me?" He asked.

"Sure I'm pissed at you but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun together." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Now where is Akefia..." I wondered out loud.

"Akefia is here? Who on earth summoned that deranged lunatic?" Marik said with a bit of a smirk.

"That boy Ryou, seems Akefia took a liking to him like I have done mine." I said going to the couch and sitting Marik followed as well but more sprawled out.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Marik said. "It doesn't look it but the same is for my summoner. He's to scared of me to notice though."

I scoffed. "I'm sure he would realize it should you actually do it. You don't know the meaning of affection, you probably think you are showing it but he sees it in a completely different way." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh like your such an expert, this is the first summoner that you haven't treated like some insect." Marik said glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Even so, I still remember how to treat someone. I still remember how to be kind, Yugi has awoken long forgotten emotions and I intend to keep them. I'm sure the same is for you and Akefia." I said, glancing at the door leading to the kitchen.

"It also seems our old friend had arrived, let's greet him shall we?" I said, noticing the smell. I stood making my way to the door.

I could hear Marik following me, I got to the door and opened it seeing Yugi, Malik and Ryou standing together while Akefia stood there looking indifferent while Yugi and Malik asked polite questions about him.

They turned to look at us, I caught Yugi's eyes and smiled before moving them over Akefia where the smile turned into a smirk. "Akefia, care to join me and Marik for a chat?" I asked grinning.

Akefia rolled his eyes, but followed after us after petting Ryou's hair. We walked back into the living room before I turned to face them.

"Who's ready to cause some chaos?" I said smirking.

"Tch, I'll join but only because it's been awhile since I've had some decent fun." Akefia said crossing him arms.

"Good because tonight were having loads of fun." I said my smirk growing wider. "It's been awhile since we've all been out and about and I think it's fine time we take advantage of it."

At this Marik and Akefia both smirked we me. "What are we waiting for then?"

[ **With Yugi** ]

"I wonder if our demons are getting along together." I said thoughtfully taking a sip from the cup of soda Ryou handed me.

"I'm sure they'll find some common ground between them. They are all demons so surely they have something to bond about." Ryou added.

"Yea I mean if anything they can bond about souls, and other things demons tend to do." Malik said taking a bite of a sandwich Ryou had sitting on the counter.

"True, I am a little worried about what they might do for fun. I think our definition of fun is different from theirs." I said slightly worried.

"Demons are tempted to cause chaos and ruin where ever they go." Malik said, "So our demons are either looking for some poor soul to haunt or..." He trailed off.

I furrowed my brows thinking. _'Yami always had this mischievous smile like he's thinking of causing chaos so that sounds like something he would do.'_

"You know they are awfully quiet over there." Ryou said glancing at the door separating us and them.

"Yea it's to quiet we should check on them." Malik said already making his way to the door. And when we opened it we were only slightly surprised to find the living room empty.

"Well then... I guess we let them have their fun? Yami did mention to me the other day that he hasn't been in the human world for really long time." I said taking a seat at the couch.

"Akefia said the same thing to me. I guess letting them have their fun wouldn't be to bad." Ryou said sitting next to me turning on the tv.

"As long as they don't cause to much trouble it should be fine." Malik said sitting as well.

"Yea, I mean what could go wrong?" I said laughing a bit Ryou and Malik joining me.

[ **Back to Yami** ]

I laughed and ran from the burning building behind me. Marik and Akefia at my side.

"Did you see that mans face!?" I said in between laughs.

"He actually thought you were gonna let him live!" Akefia laughed holding his side.

"I know! His soul was so tainted there was no chance I was letting him get away!" I laughed and leaned against the alleyway wall.

"You should've saw the girl I chased down! She tried to seduce me!" Marik laugh crazily. He looked at us both with shining eyes.

"I cornered her and told her her soul looked beautiful, it was covered in greed and was perfect for my tastes. She actually thought I was hitting on her so she tried to touch me saying how handsome I was." He laughed again. "Her face when I pulled her heart from her chest was perfect, a frozen face of disbelief, terror and pain." He said dreamliy licking some blood from his hand.

I chuckled. "My guy was full of guilt, shame, lust and hatred. The guy was a pedophile, get this he ran an orphanage!" I said.

"Holy shit no way! My guy was a druggie that murdered other homeless guys for their stuff, he was filled with regret for killing but bloodlust for liking it." Akefia said. "He tried to kill me to saying how I'd never live on my own so he was doing me a favor by killing me." He said with a smirk and laugh.

"Ah good fun. I've missed this." I said smiling.

"So what's next?" Akefia asked.

I went to answer but I felt this tugging at my mind, it was insistent and an emotion came through. Fear.

I looked up at Akefia and Marik, they had these looks on their face and I knew that they felt what I could.

"Let's head back." I said and they nodded as I opened a portal and we all stepped through. And as soon as stepped out into the kitchen we heard screams, we rushed through the door to see our summoners holding each other looking frightingly at the scary movie showing on the tv.

We all stopped and stared for just a moment before going to our summoners side and bringing them into our lap.

"Sweet sweet light don't be afraid I'm here now." I said soothingly, feeling his arms wrap around my neck and him resting his head close to my neck. I could feel his warm breath and it sent shivers down my spine, I purred softly nuzzling my cheek against his hair.

I look towards Akefia and Marik who held their summoners close like I did Yugi. I raised an eyebrow at Marik because Malik actually look comforted by Marik and seemed to like the embrace he received from Marik.

We stayed like that as we watched the ending of the movie, but by then Yugi and the others were asleep. I stood up slowly carrying Yugi and saw Marik and Akefia do the same.

I simply nodded at them and opened a portal to Yugi's room. I moved his blankets back and laid him down, with a snap of my fingers his clothes changed into his baby blue star printed pajamas. I laid next to him pulling him close and brought the blanket on us, I felt Yugi shift a little and move closer to me. He sighed softly with a small smile and I smiled back and kissed his forehead.

[ **The next day** ]

"Guys stop teasing us!" I whined with a pout.

Every since our demons had come back to see us scared because of a movie they teased us since then.

"But aibou it's fun to see your reactions." Yami smirked at my poking my cheek. I huffed and turned away from him with a pout.

"Oh come now sweet light, turn to me." Yami said, his velvety voice luring me to turn towards him.

I shook my head and covered my ears and closed my eyes.

I could hear him shifting, feeling the air brush by so I knew he was standing in front of me. He moved closer to me, so close I could feel his cool breath on my lips.

"If you show me those beautiful eyes I'll give you a kiss." He said, making me freeze in thought.

 _'Give in to Yami and get a kiss, or continue resisting and get to see him flustered maybe even pout...'_ I furrowed my brows, decisions decisions.

It was then I was broken from my thoughts by the cool breath the breezed by my lips. Shock I gasped and doing that my eyes opened wide seeing Yami's face inches from mine.

He grinned cheekily before kissing my quickly. "Thanks." He said before pulling away and seamlessly joining the conversation that Akefia and Marik were having.

After the night they all met they told us they actually knew each other, and upon seeing how much time Yami spent with me during school they decided to join as well to keep Malik and Ryou company.

I smiled at him softly looking at the new friends I made, if I never summoner Yami I'd still be alone... But I'm glad I did and I'd do it again if it meant I could be together with Yami. I've never been as happy as I am right now, with Yami, with Ryou and Malik.

I leaned onto Yami feeling his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him, I sighed softly with a smile. I hope this never ends.

 **This chapter was a lot harder then I thought to write, I don't know how many times I deleted it and rewrote it. But I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Next time on my friend the demon: Yami, Marik, and Akefia find themselves in a fight against Anzu, Miho, and Freya who have their eyes on the summoners. Can they convince the summoner to kill the three or will those girls suceed in their plan to capture the boys?**


	13. Chapter 13: Their Mistake

I smiled as I got dressed for the day. Me and Ryou had made plans with Malik to go to the arcade, have some dinner then see a movie. It's gonna be so much fun, I smiled more when I felt Yami wrap his arms around my waist.

We had gotten a lot closer in the last week, and I found out a bit of Yami's past. He came from Egypt and had once been a pharaoh that fell to darkness and that's why he is a demon now. He wouldn't tell me why or how he fell to darkness just that there was a certain key that made it happen. But that's ok, if he doesn't want to tell me he doesn't have to.

I leaned into his cool arms feeling his chin rest on my shoulder. I tilted my head back and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek with a smile and blushed lightly when he nuzzled his cheek against mine.

"What time are they coming over?" He asked me.

I tilted my head a bit, "Well it's 4 now and I told them to come at 4:30 to make sure I would be ready in time." I said looking back at him. Yami decided to go out with the other demons, he didn't say what they had planned but I trusted him not to cause to much trouble.

"And since I'm already dressed and ready I have time to spare." I said happily.

Yami hummed and lightly kissed my neck making me blush. "I know how we can spend that time."

I looked back seeing Yami smirk, "Yami don't tease..." I said blushing more and looking away embarrassed.

He smiled and nuzzled his cheek against mine. "If you say so aibou."

I smiled and lightly pushed him away from me. "While we wait I'm gonna make myself something to eat, I'm starving." I said making my way to the kitchen, once I was there I started rummaging through the cabinets for something to snack on.

"Ah ha!" I cheered successfully finding a cup of ramen noodles hidden in the back. I hummed lightly as I filled a kettle with water to heat up, I heard Yami sit at the couch and start flipping through different channels on the tv.

Once the water was done I filled the cup and set a timer for 3 minutes before sitting next to Yami while I waited. He shifted leaning his head against mine nuzzling his cheek against hair.

I laughed softly feeling him tilt his head questioning, "I just had a thought that a demon is suppose to be cruel but your like a cuddly kitten... Well a cute kitten that's evil on the inside?" I said with a laugh remembering that even with how he acts with me and how he acts towards others.

He chuckled and I felt him kiss my head. "Oh I can be very evil there's no doubt about that but for you I can assure you'll rarely see that part of me."

I smiled almost jumping when the timer went off for my noodles. I stood up and turned the timer off before grabbing a fork and my noodles and sat next to Yami. I hummed happily eating my noodles and watching some movie Yami had picked.

It wasn't long til we heard a knock at the door, I smiled cheerfully and put down my empty ramen cup. I stood and hurried to the door and opened it to see my smiling friends.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at them. "Ready for a fun day?"

They smiled at me. "Of course!"

I kneeled down putting on my shoes. "Great, bye Yami! I'll see ya later!" I called out ready to walk out the door.

I felt Yami grab my wrist and pulled me into a hug. "Goodbye aibou." He said kissing my cheek before gently nudging me out the door and closing it.

I laughed and walked besides Ryou and Malik who were smiling at me.

"I can't wait to play this new game the arcade got! Its an action with lots of fighting." I said as we made our way to the arcade a couple blocks away.

"I really wanna play the claw games, I've always liked those." Ryou said.

Malik nodded with a small smile, "I'm really excited, the last time I went to an arcade was years ago."

We talked about little things while we walked when we finally made it to the arcade. We split some of our money and got tokens and set off for the games.

I smiled with a cheer when I beat Malik at the fighting game I had mention. "Great game Malik, you really caught up quick." I said looking at him smiling.

Malik smiling back, "Once I got a small understanding of the controls it was easy." He explained.

I nodded and turned to Ryou who had just won a cute bunny plush from the machine next to ours, "What should we play next? We have have plenty of tokens until we get hungry."

Ryou looked thoughtful for a minute, shifting the bunny from one arm to the other before pointing at the rows of skeeball on the other side of the room.

"How about that?" He asked.

I nodded excitedly and looked to Malik with also nodded. I smiled as we walked over to the game, as we got there I noticed out the corner of my eye that Anzu playing that dancing game she loves. I frowned but turned towards Ryou and Malik who were beginning to put the coins into the game.

I walked over and just as swiftly started my game as well and soon enough after a couple rolls Anzu was away from my mind. I smiled and laughed when Malik cursed at missing the 15 hole. It wasn't until I heard my name being called out that I froze where I stood, I was really hoping she wouldn't have noticed us.

Ryou and Malik noticed and turned their heads to look at Anzu who approached us with two other girls at her side. I sighed softly before turning to Anzu and putting up a bright smile. I suppose it wasn't her fault that Marik took her form but even her very presence makes me uncomfortable now.

"Hey Anzu!" I said with a wave.

Ryou stood beside me and smiled politely, "Hello Anzu."

Malik stood on the other side of me with his arms crossed and a slightly amused look on his face not saying a word.

"Hey guys I didn't know you were gonna be here today." Anzu said smiling when one of the girls besides her cleared her throat. "Oh! Where are my manners, let me introduce you three to my friends from dance class." She said.

I looked at the girls on each side of her. The girl to her right was nearly as tall as Anzu, she had lilac colored hair in a ponytail and wide light blue eyes. And the girl to the left had long straight black hair and slanted honey Brown eyes.

Anzu motioned to the left, "This is Freya," she motioned to her right. "And this is Miho." She said.

I look at both the girls studying them. I think I've seen Miho in class before but that other girl is a mystery. I shrugged those thoughts away and smiled politely after glancing at Ryou and Malik who subtly nodded before smiling.

"Hi I'm Yugi." I said with a small wave, and listened politely when Ryou and Malik did the same.

After that I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, I was thinking about my feelings about Anzu. I realize she didn't kidnap me yet this uneasiness I feel around her can't be some fluke, something must be causing me to feel this way but what?

Did I get traumatize when that happened? The way she acts towards me is another thing, was she flirting or just being friendly?

"Yugi? Yugi, did you hear us?" I heard Ryou say.

I looked up at him confused, "Huh?"

Ryou smiled kindly. "I said we are feeling hungry and wanted to know if you were so we can get dinner before our movie starts."

I tilted my head some, "Now that I think about it I do feel hungry." I returned his smile, "Yeah, let's get some food."

"Great, where shall we go?" He asked looking from me to Malik.

I hummed lightly, "We could to to burger world." I suggested.

"Or maybe this cafe I know a couple blocks from here." Malik said. "It's a nice place, good drinks and food. It has a nice homey feel to it."

I nodded, "Sounds good I vote we go there."

Ryou smiled and nodded, "I agree, let's go."

It was then that I remembered that Anzu was there with her friends, I won't lie but I am tempted to just leave and eat with my friends. It is what we came out to do after all.

"Oh you guys are gonna get food? Can me and my friends join?" Anzu asked with a big smile, her friends nodding along with their own smiles.

I look towards the guys who looked a little unsure. I mearly shrugged in response before Ryou speaks up.

"Um, sure you can. The more the merrier I suppose." He says with a smile that looks hesitant, even Malik looked uneasy.

I sighed a little relieved knowing that I wasn't the only one hesitant to invite them.

"Lets go!" Anzu smiled as the group walked towards the exit.

[ **Meanwhile with the demons** ]

"Do that guy!" Akefia laughed pointing at a stern looking business man talking on the phone.

Marik smirked looking at the man as his eyes started to glow. The businessmans head suddenly fell before lifting back up and if you looked closely you could see a faint lilac color glow in his eyes, the same as Marik.

I chuckled as the man started to strip his clothes and run around chanting things about Satan being the only god.

"Look at all those people looking!" I said stifling a laugh, it was fun watching the people avoid the man as he made a fool of himself.

After some more laughs over the man Marik gave up control. "I'm bored."

I nodded slightly thinking over over things we could do.

"Let's go bother our summoners." Akefia said, standing and dusting off his pants.

I stood and opened a portal to where I knew Yugi was at. "They're at a restaurant now, so don't make to much of a scene." I said moving towards the portal.

Akefia scoffed but follwed me and I could hear Marik snickering.

I rolled my eyes and continued in.

[ **Back to Yugi and co.** ]

The cafè Malik brought us to was exactly what he made it to believe, it was very nice. The tables and chair and decorating gave a nice homey feel that made us feel comfortable.

We were seated at a table close to the middle, we had just ordered our drinks when that girl Freya spoke up.

"So... Tell us about yourselves." She said with a small smile.

"Well... I love games, especially duel monsters." I spoke up first.

Ryou was next, "I enjoy duel monsters as well, I also enjoy things involved with the supernatural." He said with a polite smile.

Malik glanced over to the girls for a moment before speaking, "I love my home and friends, and I suppose duel monsters."

The girls listened nodding every so often before smiling at us.

"Wow could you teach us this game?" Miho said excitedly moving a bit closer to Ryou.

"You could come over to our houses for some.. private lessons." Freya said, her voice soft and low like she was trying to sound seductive.

"Yea we could have a ton of fun." Anzu said, her hand brushing by mine.

I paled a little looking over the my friends to see them just as uneasy.

[ **Back to the demons** ]

I chuckled as we walked out of the portal, some stray cats running from us. We arrived just behind the restaurant.

I stepped around the building intending on finding the front doors when I heard Akefia shout.

"Who the fuck is that!?"

I turned, my brows furrowed when I followed his gaze to see my Aibou sitting at a table with the other two summoners like I had expected but what I didn't expect were three girls who clearly have deathwishes.

"Who the hell..." I whispered pushing us to the side so we could peek through the windows without being caught.

My aibou looked very uncomfortable, as did the other summoners. The girls were smiling and touching them, I growled lowly seeing Anzu brush one of Yugi's blonde bangs behind his ear.

"Who the hell do these girls think they are!?" Marik said, his hand gripping around the corner we were hiding behind and starting to break the bricks that made up the building.

"I am just as angry as you two but now is not the time to go destroying things!" I said slapping Mariks hand away from the building.

"Then what the hell do you suppose we do, oh mighty pharaoh." Akefia said sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

"I say we go in there and show those... vile women who owns our hikari's hearts." I said glaring venomously through the glass, as if my gaze could kill them.

"It's simple, all we have to do is go in there and kiss them showing our claim on them. I'm sure as soon as they as us they will come running into our arms." I explained further.

Marik and Akefia growled before nodding.

I smirked, starting to head towards the front doors. We entered the restaurant, Marik to my left and Akefia to my right. We walked slowly up the the table waiting patiently as the girls noticed us first, our hikari's noticed and looked behind them to see us and wide smiles appeared on their faces.

"Yami!"

"Akefia!"

"Marik!"

I grinned when Yugi rushed into my arms. "Hello aibou."

I smiled softly when Yugi nuzzled his cheek into my shoulder with a smile and his arms wraping a little tighter around my waist.

"Sweet hikari, did you miss me?" I said smiling at him mischievously.

Yugi blushes but nodded with a quiet yes. I glanced at the other two to see them in similar positions as mine, I then turned my gaze to the three girls who glared back.

"Aibou who are these... acquaintances?" I said, sending an evil glare towards the girls, especially Anzu. Who I had thought learned he was mine.

"O-Oh... These are Anzu's friends, she just introduced us at the arcade." Yugi said, his eyes glancing back to them before meeting my eyes and smiling softly. "I'm glad your here."

I smiled back, kissing his forehead softly when a heard one of the girls speak up.

"Excuse me but who are you?" I set my gaze on the girl who spoke up, the black haired girl. I narrowed my eyes slightly and looked past her and into her soul, and quite frankly I wasn't surprised at what I saw.

I shifted Yugi to my side, my arm resting on his waist. "I am Yugi's boyfriend. And the guys I walked in with, they are the boyfriend's of the other two here." I said my eyes narrowing at her.

"And we don't appreciate what we walked in on." Akefia said next his voice barely containing his anger.

Marik seemed to barely keep himself together, choosing to stay silent now that his summoner was with him.

The girl laughed. "We were only having some fun, if you guys were taken you should've told us."

"But... We did tell you." Ryou said.

"Three times in fact." Malik added.

"Yea and Anzu you know I'm with Yami." Yugi said turning to Anzu who seemed to shrink into her chair and at least she had the decency to look ashamed.

I growled softly at her cowardice, only stopping when Yugi kissed my cheek. I looked down at him seeing his sweet smile, my eyes soften at that.

"Anyway, why don't we got watch that movie you wanted to see." I said cupping his cheek and kissing him softly.

I heard a gasp and looked up to see those two girls look shocked.

"You guys were being serious?" Asked the purple haired one.

I sighed irritated. "Aibou?" I said looking at him.

He looked up curious. "Yes?"

"Why don't we leave here? And watch that movie you planned on watching today? Let me take you away from here." I asked again, next to me I could heard sounds of agreement come from Akefia and Marik.

Yugi smiled brightly. "Yes! Let's go." Yugi turned to Ryou and Malik with the same smile. "Guys?" He asked holding out his hands to them.

Ryou and Malik smiled back just as bright relief in their eyes and each took his hand, I grinned triumphantly as we lead our summoners away from those girls.

We left the restaurant and went behind the building to shadow travel to the movie theatre.

"We weren't to harsh with them, were we?" Yugi asked looking a little concerned.

I scoffed at that. "No aibou, those girls souls were less then friendly. I could see the colors of surrounding there souls, they were very greedy and selfish."

Yugi hummed for a moment before nodding, leaning just a bit more into my side.

I grinned as we walked through the portal, the shadows seemed to rejoyce at all three our humans being here. I glared at the dancing shadows around us before whispering harshly in our demonic tongue that they would starve should harm come to the humans.

They shrank back a bit yet still hovered nearby. I glared but continued on my way until we walked out into a dark spot next to the theatre.

"Great! We're right on time." Ryou said checking his phone.

"Awesome, now we just gotta get some snacks since we didn't really get a chance to eat at the cafè." Malik said with a light sigh, and a hand held to his stomach.

I felt Yugi nod his head in agreement. After buying our tickets outside we walked in to see long lines at the concession stands and some people standing around.

I looked towards Marik and Akefia before looking to Yugi. "Tell us what you want and go find us some seats, we'll wait here and get the snacks."

Yugi looked a little unsure. "Are you sure? You might miss some of the movie."

"I'm positive." I said with a smile to convince him.

He nodded and after telling us what they wanted they walked away in the direction of the room with our movie. When they were out of hearing range I turned to Marik and Akefia with a glare.

"We have to do something, yes?" I asked.

Marik and Akefia looked at each other and nodded.

"They are going to pursue our hikari's. Their weak minds could not keep their secrets from me." Marik said.

I nodded and thought on what to do. "My hikari forbid me for killing without purpose, has your forbade you from killing?" I asked curious.

Marik spoke first. "He said not to hurt your summoner. Besides that and following his orders more closely I am free to kill."

Akefia spoke next. "My summoner told me to be careful when killing, make sure it's untraceable back to him or me. Quite frankly he gave me free range to kill so long as I don't get caught."

"Good this is good, as long as I do not kill I won't anger Yugi. And you two will get away with it easily..." I thought to myself before an evil grin spreads across my lips. "He said I could not kill but he never said I could not torture." I said chuckling to myself at finding a loophole.

"Then it's agreed, we'll torture then kill." Akefia said.

I nodded. "We'll talk more this later, for now let's return to our summoners." I said, walking to the counter and ordering the snacks.

After we walked into the assigned theater and found our summoners. I sat next to Yugi and handed him his snacks earning me a kiss, I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and leaned back into my seat.

[ **After the movie** ]

 **Yami's pov:**

"The was a great movie!" Ryou said smiling.

"I guess if you love horrifying dolls that want to murder you!" Malik replied.

"I liked the part when they found out the daugther was actually a demon." Yugi replied with his arms crossed. "It freaked me out but I still enjoyed it."

Our summoners continued talking about the event in the movie until we separated and they left to their own homes. I waited until Yugi was asleep before I summoned Akefia and Marik to join me in the living room.

I sat at the couch when they appeared from a portal and took a seat across from me.

I was the first to speak.

"Now these girls schedules seem simple, I've looked into their daily routines and each of them has a point in time where no one knows where they are." I explained.

"What do they do in that time?" Marik asked, sitting at the couch.

"The purple haired one meets older men, she is pampered by them while she seduces them with kisses and promises of sex." I said. "The long black haired girl sneaks away to the place not many know about, there she practices witchcraft."

"Witchcraft? So she has sold her soul to the dark side?" Akefia chuckled.

"No, what she's doing doesn't have any connections to Satan. Nor demons, the spells she's using are what mortals have made to scam people into believing in the supernatural." I explained bringing out a copy of a spell I snatched from her book and handed to Marik who looked it over.

I watched as he read it and his eyebrows furrow, Akefia who was looking at the paper began to laugh.

"This is what mortals think are spells!? The fools." He began to laugh harder. "Voodo dolls? A spell to make someone love you? These mortals actually believe this crap?"

"I'm afraid so. And lastly that girl Anzu, her schedule is simple. Go to school, dance class after, and if not hanging out with friends then home." I explained. "I am unfortunately hesitant to kill her as Yugi feels that she is a friend, but his feelings are changing. He is starting to be weary of her actions, which is good but bad at the same time."

"How so?" Marik asked. "He's starting to dislike like her, if she disappears then no problem."

I signed frustrated. "Humans are complex creatures. They could hate someone with all their being yet still be upset if that person is killed or hurt." I said tilting my head to the side. "I will personally execute her death. This may take more time then yours."

Akefia nodded. " So long as the girl dies. If you need help I will lend my services."

Marik nodded as well. "I will help as well."

An evil smile came to my face. "Your services are appreciated. Now, let the games begin."

Marik and Akefia grew their own smiles as their eyes started to glow slightly with glee.

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long, I know where I want this story to go yet my motivation to write the chapter was getting less and less. Even so I am determined to finish this story no matter how long it may take. For you, my lovely readers, I ask only for your patience and I hope you stick around to see the ending.**

 **Next** **time on My Friend The Demon: The demons plan a way to kill the girls who dare pursue their summoners. While the summoners experiment with the new powers they've gained from their contracts.**


End file.
